Yours will lead mine
by shezaei-neko
Summary: Garderobe must deal with the problem that the present Gakuenchou is unable to continue with her role due to...::further info might spoil the story:: enter and read! MaiOtome Universe, Shizuru X Natsuki. FINAL CHAPTER: SECOND VERSION UP!
1. Chapter 1 Darkness

**Yours will lead mine.**

**-----------------------------------------**

A/N: Hello there everyone! Well, this is another attempt on writing a Shizuru X Natsuki fanfic. This idea has been wandering in my head for some weeks now, but I wanted to wait a bit before publishing it so I could focus properly in my other story "Natsuki Doggy". How two stories of different genre could be conceived at the same time? I don't know. Blame it to my twisted mind. Anyways, I assure you that I'll finish this story, however I won't update frequently as I do with "Natsuki Doggy", so you'll have to be patient. This is more like the prologue to it. Also it won't be too long. Perhaps just 2 or 3 chapters, depends on the mood I'm in. Oh, by the way, this one takes part in the MAI-OTOME UNIVERSE.

Well, with that said I leave you with this new story. If you find any typos or grammar mistakes please let me know. Thank you for reading and don't forget to write a review; are truly appreciated.

Now to the story!!

Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Otome or any of its characters. – I'll get a trauma if I continue thinking about it -

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 - Darkness**

A horrendous scream was what drew her attention from her own fight. A scream of agony and pain that left her lovers throat would always linger in her heart. She would never be able to forget the sight in front of her; hastily she flew towards her, screaming her name.

- NATSUKIIIII!!!!!!

-----------------------------

Everyone in Garderobe was distressed; a heavy and unwanted depressed environment covered the place. Corals, Pearls, Meisters, not a single soul that was related to the place could be at ease. Specially one of the most powerful otome of all, one member of the Five Columns, the one they called the: Graceful Amethyst, Meister Shizuru Viola.

She was seated outside the infirmary waiting patiently along with Miss Maria and Yukariko-sensei. They were the only ones allowed to enter the room; the others had to wait outside, in the halls of the building. There they were; Queen Mashiro holding her cat Mikoto while trying to control the tears from coming out from her eyes, her Maid Aoi by her side was trying to comfort her. Meister Mai with Neko-gami Mikoto resting her head in her lap, both having the most sorrowful expression in their faces. Meister Arika was walking from one extreme of the hall to the other just like Meister Haruka did. President Yukino was seated with her gaze down and teary eyes. Meister Sara and Meister Maaya were next to each other exchanging worried looks. Meister Nao was leaning with her back resting in the wall next to the door while tapping her foot.

All of them were waiting anxiously, not saying a single word; it'd be pointless since almost everyone there had witnessed the events that led to that moment; the images were still clear in their minds, unable to erase them that easily.

Hours passed until the door that led to the infirmary opened, Yukariko-sensei and Miss Maria with Youko-sensei emerging from it. Those who were seated stood up immediately and those who were up approached to them hurriedly.

Mai was the first one to speak and in consequence ask the most difficult but important question.

- How is she? – asked Mai trying to control the sadness in her voice.

Youko-sensei kept silent for a moment trying to choose the correct words to explain the situation. Finally she spoke.

- Her life isn't at risk……

Everyone in the room let escape a relief sigh that were holding for hours, however the feeling didn't last much as Youko-sensei talked again.

- However… - everyone looked at her again – we'll have to wait how she does…

- What do you mean sensei? – asked Arika.

- That strange substance that was part of the slave's body is something we don't have any knowledge of. No records about it were found thus we don't have the means of how to treat it correctly; we did what we could…of course we'll continue doing it…

- Just stop avoiding the point here sensei! – said Nao in an angry tone – Tell us at once what's going on!

- Gakuenchou……will have to take a long rest…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness is all what she saw, she was covered by darkness when she woke up, she was tired and felt her body heavy, but amazingly it didn't hurt that much. She tried to open her eyes, but something was keeping them shut; raising her hand she touched her face, slowly going up to her eyes; first she felt her own skin but as she went up and up she felt a thin cloth wrapped around her head at the height of her eyes. She touched it lightly and then reality struck her.

She dropped her hand to her side, then clenched both hands into fists, her knuckles coming white; she started to shake in fear and despair.

The slight movement awoke her companion who was seated in a chair next to the bed, with her head resting in her arms, her upper body laying in the bed. The girl opened her eyes and saw the other otome up, fully awaken, seated in the bed.

- Natsuki – the brunette whispered.

- Shizu…ru…… - the raven haired girl turned her head in the direction of the voice – is that you?

Shizuru took one of Natsuki's hands with her own, squeezing it tightly. At the touch Natsuki smiled and said:

- Of course it's YOU……

- Natsuki – Shizuru took some air – How are you feeling?

- Fine……for being in this state I'm quite peachy don't you agree? – said Natsuki trying to joke but her voice was filled with bitterness, Shizuru knew that the girl was trying not to worry her.

- Natsuki, don't push yourself like this… - said Shizuru hugging the girl affectionately – not in front of me.

Natsuki felt the arms of her love wrap around her body, her head was now resting in Shizuru's chest and the chestnut girl was now stroking her head in a lovingly way. Natsuki hugged the other girl back, desperately clinging onto her as tears left her eyes, she was the only one who felt them; the cloth that covered her green orbs absorbed them as soon as they left her eyes. Shizuru felt the girl in her arms tremble; this broke the brunette's heart as she knew that Natsuki was crying. She knew that Natsuki felt powerless and so did she.

----------------------------------------------------------

- What are you trying to say Youko-sensei? – asked Queen Mashiro unable to completely believe what the Garderobe's Doctor was saying.

- That…there's a possibility that Kruger Gakuenchou might never recover her sight again……

TBC….

------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? Did you like it?

Thanks for reading and don't forget to write a review!!

See you around!

Shezaeineko


	2. Chapter 2 Memory

**Yours will lead mine.**

A/N: Hello there!! I'm glad you liked the first chapter of this story! Thank you so much for all your reviews and for giving some ideas. Also I'm impressed (well not "that" much) that most of you want to see a blind Natsuki, so, well I have this crazy idea of making two finals for the story, and you can choose the end: a happy one or a sad one, how does it sound? I'm not sure if I'll make it, it's an idea now, but just ask for it and I'll try to do it, trying not to fail miserably.

Anyway, here's chapter 2 of this fic. Hope you like it. Oh, btw, it'd be good if you prepare the "Materialize" theme.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to write a review.

Now to the story!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Otome or any of its characters. Poor me…

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Memory**

The signal was detected in the fields near the border of Windbloom and Aries at 10 a.m., it was an unusual signal; that only meant one thing, another unknown threat had appeared.

Garderobe reported the situation immediately to Queen Mashiro and President Yukino; with their assistance they gathered their respective otome, the five columns, Aries Delta Force and of course the legendary otome, the holder of the Fire String Ruby GEM and her master the Neko-Gami.

Upon arriving to the origin of the signal; Natsuki Kruger, Garderobe's head-mistress split the group into squads, they'd fly over the area to register and report any suspicious movement. Each squad left the temporary head-quarters and flew to their assigned area. Youko-sensei, Queen Mashiro and President Yukino stayed in the camp; it was safer, that's what their respective otome said. After two hours of searching and inspecting the zone they found nothing. In the camp, Doctor Youko was inside a tent talking with Natsuki and Shizuru.

- "This is odd. We don't detect anything in a 20 km radius. It's like whatever caused the alert had vanished."

- "Perhaps it moved from here before we arrived." – said the Graceful Amethyst.

- "Impossible. We should have detected it on our way here; it disappeared seconds before we arrived, so it couldn't have flown away or run. Nothing, not even us otome can move that fast" – said Natsuki.

- "So what do you suggest Gakuenchou?" – asked Youko-sensei.

- "Whatever it is what caused this needs to be investigated. So, some of us will stay and search a bit more, the rest will head back and continue with their own tasks but staying alert if we need some back up."

- "Alright, I'll be preparing everything." – said Doctor Youko.

- "Let's go Shizuru."

In that moment when they were about to leave the tent, the radar started to beep madly, Youko-sensei went to it hurriedly to see the monitor, her eyes widely open.

- "Youko! Where are they?" – asked Natsuki.

A scream and loud metallic sounds were heard outside the tent, as if a battle had started out of the blue. That answered Gakuenchou's question and the Doctor spoke only to confirm it.

- "They are right here…… in the camp."

Natsuki and Shizuru left the tent. Indeed a battle was being held in front of them against a giant and ugly beast with sharp claws and tusks, it didn't look like a slave; it looked different from the others but indeed it was a slave, perhaps it was a new kind. In a blink of the eye the camp was surrounded by dozens of these slaves that appeared from nowhere.

- "MATERIALIZE!!"

Natsuki and Shizuru changed into their battle robes and went to assist their friends.

- "Tch! It was about time!" – yelled Nao.

- "Don't complain Spidy! We're already here." – said Natsuki firing her canon at a slave.

Arika helped Queen Mashiro and President Yukino to get into the tent, as soon as they entered; Youko-sensei deployed a shield to protect the place. In an instant a fierce battle began. Each otome had to lead with at least with three enemies at once; it was frustrating, especially when those damned slaves healed their wounds and regenerated the part of their body that had been cut.

- "Curses!" – yelled Natsuki – "Since when they can do that!?"

- "These one are much more different from the others." – said Mai after killing one.

- "We need to make a plan and fast! Or we'll never end with this." – said Meister Sara.

- "Just blow their heads off!!" – said Haruka while doing just what she said.

- "Got it!" – said Nao and did the same.

The otome had to be fast and accurate to hit them in the right place to finish them before they could use their regenerating abilities. Arika, Mai and Natsuki were the ones in charge to finish them with their massive energy ranged weapons once the slave was injured enough unable to move.

Natsuki got close to a slave that had been cut by Shizuru. That bastard was regenerating those lost parts; so Natsuki raised her cannon and aimed at the slave, this was the best moment to finish it because they were weaker and had no defense, they'd discovered it during the battle.

- "LOAD CHROME CARTRIDGE!!... FIRE!!"

But what the Ice Silver Crystal didn't know was that also they were tricky.

Even when the energy blast stroke right in the bulls-eye it didn't kill the slave instantly. Natsuki aimed again when a part inside the slave's body began to glow in a strange shade of green and then….

BOOM!! SPLAT!!

The damned thing exploded, throwing a disgusting and lethal substance that landed in the raven haired otome. Natsuki didn't have time to cover herself or fly away, it happened so quickly. One second she was fighting the enemy, the next one she was yelling in pain.

- "GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

Natsuki was bending in pain, it was unbearable. That strange gelatinous thing fell mostly on her eyes. She dropped her weapon and covered her eyes with her hands. It burned, it ached, the most painful physical damage she'd suffered.

Shizuru heard the scream of agony, looking at her love; she saw the green stuff that was splattered in Natsuki's robe and eyes glow, which was not good. Chopping the head of the slave she was fighting with she flew towards Natsuki hastily screaming her name.

- "NATSUKIIIII!!"

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders she landed them safely in the ground.

- "Natsuki! Natsuki!" – Shizuru yelled worriedly.

The girl didn't answer; she was panting and cold sweat soaked her face and robe.

- "Natsuki, let me see."

Shizuru took the girl's hands removing them from her face; the brunette opened her eyes with horror, it looked really bad. That substance was all over the green orbs, covering them completely. Not wasting another second she wrapped her arm around Natsuki's shoulders and the other around her waist. Mai arrived where they were along with Mikoto, they heard the scream too. Looking at the pair, especially at Natsuki she understood the situation.

- "Go Shizuru-san! Hurry! We'll cover you!"

- "Thank you, and be careful with this."

- "O.k.! Ready Mikoto?" – the neko-gami nodded.

- "Natsuki, come, try to fly." – Shizuru whispered gently.

Natsuki tried to stand up, for some reason her strength was fading away quickly, but did what Shizuru told her and flew all the way, overcompensating herself. Shizuru took Natsuki inside the tent. Queen Mashiro and President Yukino saw them enter, shocked at the view.

- "What happened?!" – asked Queen Mashiro.

- "It was a slave." – replied Shizuru.

- "Lay her on the stretcher." – said Youko.

- "It doesn't look good." – President Yukino said with worry.

Youko-sensei attended Natsuki right away, however…

- "We need to take her back, the equipment here isn't enough."

- "I'll take her" – said Shizuru – "you need to stay here sensei."

Shizuru was lifting Natsuki from the stretcher when Youko spoke again.

- "Are you planning to take her back flying with your robe?"

The Graceful Amethyst only smiled.

- "That's reckless!!"

- "I agree." – said Queen Mashiro – "Take the vessel I came in, it'll be faster!"

- "Thank you Queen Mashiro" – replied Shizuru with a light bow of her head.

- "Here, clean her eyes with this, I'll call Irina and tell her to prepare everything, that you'll be arriving soon." – said Doctor Youko handing a silky rag and a small bottle.

- "Thanks" – Shizuru replied.

- "Shizu… ru" – Natsuki whispered.

- "Come Natsuki, we'll be going." – said the brunette taking a half-conscious Natsuki.

The two otome left the tent and went to the ship Queen Mashiro said. Meister Sara was near the tent so she offered to take them back.

- "Don't worry, I'll be the pilot. You need to look after Natsuki-onee-sama."

And so they got in the ship, heading back to Garderobe with light speed. When they arrived Irina was already out waiting for them along with Gal-sensei. Shizuru got off from the vessel carrying Natsuki in her arms; her raven haired beauty fainted in the way back. She was taken in to be treated immediately. As soon as the other otome entered the building Meister Sara returned to the camp.

Shizuru was walking aside the stretcher, holding Natsuki's hand all the time, squeezing it. Natsuki opened her eyes for a second and saw the face of her lovely goddess; she was worried and holding her tears back, however she had "that" smile, the one she reserved only for her, the smile only she was able to see. Raising her hand, she touched the ruby eyed girl's face and whispered.

- "Shizuru……"

That image that was the most precious, perfect and beautiful became blurring, turning into a mere shadow; that was the last thing she saw as she passed out once again. The darkness had won over the light.

TBC……….

* * *

Chapter 2 done!!

As you see this one was more like a flashback. What do you think about it? Hope it turned out well.

Don't forget to write a review! Thanks!

See you soon!!

Shezaei Neko.


	3. Chapter 3 Decision

**Yours will lead mine. **

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update of this chapter. My mind went totally blank these past days as I was sick. Now I'm better so here is chapter 3 for you.

About the 2 endings of this story, I'm still thinking about it but if you really want me to do them please say so. I know that some of you want it but I'd like to know the opinion of the other readers.

Thanks for your kind reviews. I'm glad you like this fic.

Now to the story, hope you like it! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Otome, just a couple of figurines, but I guess that doesn't count….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 - Decision **

The room was gloomy, dark and silent, it had been almost three days since it became that way. The curtains were closed, not letting the rays and warmth of the sun enter the room; its occupant didn't want to be perturbed by them.

She was seated in the comfortable couch, the one that was in front of the piano; she was there, not moving, not making any other sound than her own breathing.

Anyone would have thought that she was trying to relax; being Garderobe's Gakuenchou and all it must had to be tiring. Sadly, that was far beyond the truth; Natsuki Kruger was indeed tired, but tired of being useless. She preferred to be in a meeting, reading forms, approving new rules for the students rather than being seated there doing nothing, however she couldn't help it.

The last time she tried to do it was also the last one, it happened days ago and it turned out quite bad to say the least and in soft words.

------- FLASH BACK --------------

Natsuki had been transferred from the infirmary to her room a day ago. She had just woken up.

- "Shizuru? Are you there?" – said Natsuki receiving no reply, then she thought – "Maybe she went to pick something to eat."

She stood up from the bed and began to walk to the door that led to the office. In her way she almost tripped with some objects that were on the floor.

- "Darn, I slept in; I must hurry to sign those forms……Rats! I can't remove this yet, not until eleven, that was what Youko say, well, but at least today is the day." – thought Natsuki.

She kept walking with careful steps, finally she reached the knob of the door, and opening it she entered. She was amazed that it was silent; no one was there even if it was this late.

Carefully she began to walk again so she wouldn't trip and fell with something; Natsuki went to her desk, finding the way with the help of her hands and her photographic memory. She took her seat behind the desk and tapped it with her hands finding some papers on it.

- "Good, are still here. So they waited until I could sign them. Mmhh…..I wonder what time it is now……" – thought the girl.

In that moment she heard the clock's alarm buzz eleven times.

- "Great timing"

Anxiously Natsuki began to remove the bandages that were in her eyes, she also removed the blindfold she was using. The last bandage was tossed to the floor next to the rest. The former otome was smiling; finally she would go back to her work; not that she missed it that much but in the last days she appreciated it more than before.

Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked twice.

Nothing.

She closed her eyes again, opened them slowly and blinked.

Still Nothing.

She couldn't see anything, not even a mere shadow, just plain and total darkness. Slamming her fists on the desk she screamed with frustration.

-------------------------------------

Shizuru was walking in the hall carrying a tray in her hands, it was Natsuki's breakfast; she smiled, definitely her girl would be pleased to have mayo in the morning. Youko-sensei was walking beside her; she wanted to check Natsuki's condition and was going to the room when she found Shizuru in her way back.

- "Shizuru-san, good morning."

- "Ara, good morning Youko-sensei. Are you going to see Natsuki?"

- "Yes, I told her I'd remove the blindfold today."

- "Did you tell her anything else about her condition?"

- "Not yet……I wanted to wait a little more before giving her that kind of news."

- "I see…"

- "That tray, is Gakuenchou's breakfast?"

- "Yes, I imagined she would wake up late so I decided to go and fetch her breakfast while she's asleep."

- "Well, looking at what time is now, I guess is lunch and not breakfast."

- "Ara, you're right."

They giggled a bit, trying to ease the tension that could be felt around them. Suddenly they heard a huge noise that sounded like a scream.

- "Did you hear that?"

- "It comes from the office. Let's go."

They hurried their pace to the office. Shizuru opened the door entering first followed by Youko.

CLANK!!

The tray fell to the floor spilling its content all over the carpet. Shizuru didn't care about it as she quickly went to Natsuki to stop her, said girl was crashing and destroying everything that was in her reach.

- "NATSUKI! Please Natsuki!!" – yelled Shizuru grabbing Natsuki from her back, wrapping her arms around her waist – "Stop Natsuki!!"

- "I can't!!...I can't!!..." – replied the girl shouting as tears fell from her eyes.

She took what she felt was a vase and threw it to anyplace that would crash it. Not only was the vase crashed, also the window, a mirror and other objects that were in the room. Natsuki kept yelling in anger and frustration as Shizuru desperately clung on to her back trying to control her.

Youko was standing there totally speechless, the sight was heart breaking and it was in part her fault.

- "Gakuenchou! Please, calm down!" – managed to say the doctor.

- "Dr. Youko……" – Natsuki whispered.

In that moment Miss Maria and Yukariko-sensei entered. They had heard the commotion and went to see what was happening.

- "Dr. Youko…you told me that you'd remove the bandages today…" – said Natsuki.

- "Yes…"

- "Then, WHY?! Why the hell I can't see a damn thing!??"

- "I…"

- "You said that if I followed the treatment there was a possibility that I'd recover today!!"

- "Gakuenchou……the possibilities were one to…"

- "To…?"

- "To a million…"

Natsuki dropped herself to the floor, shocked with the information she just had received. She knew that her wounds were not normal but she didn't expect this result.

- "I'm sorry." – said Youko in a whisper leaving the office.

Miss Maria and Yukariko-sensei also left leaving the pair alone, seated on the floor.

Natsuki didn't move, Shizuru hugged the girl and rubbed her back. The raven haired girl buried her face in the crook of Shizuru's neck and began to cry.

- "Why……why?" – whispered Natsuki between sobs.

Shizuru was holding her tears back, she knew that the possibilities of Natsuki to recover her sight were close to zero but they didn't want to depress the girl telling her so, to prevent something like this to happen.

- "Shizuru…" – mumbled Natsuki – "Will I ever recover?"

- "We can only wait…and hope…Natsuki"

Shizuru hugged the girl tighter while the other cried herself out. They stayed there, in the middle of that chaotic room until Gakuenchou fell asleep in the brunette's arms.

- "Natsuki…" – whispered Shizuru stroking the black hair of her love when a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

------------- END OF FLASHBACK --------------

A soft knock on the door broke the silence in the bedroom. The door opened and Shizuru entered carrying a silver tray.

- "Natsuki? Are you awake?"

The Graceful Amethyst came closer and took one of Natsuki's hands.

- "Come, its time for your bath."

Shizuru pulled the other girl up and led her to the bathroom; she filled the tub and began to undress the raven haired girl. It felt different, not like the other times. Natsuki didn't blush, didn't complain, didn't flinch at the other girl's touch; she was like a puppet, so easy to control and manipulate, and also so lifeless.

Shizuru bite her lip trying to control her sadness. She helped the other girl enter in the tub and sit. The brunette took a sponge and began to bath Natsuki; she caressed with slight touches the perfect and exquisite body.

- "Ara, Natsuki's body feels smoother now, especially here" – said the otome in a teasing tone that was filled with bitterness as she touched one of the breasts of her girl.

She didn't obtain a reaction. She was pulling her hand away when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, keeping her hand right there in that place.

- "I miss it…" – said the young girl in a low voice.

- "What? Natsuki"

- "I miss your teasing smile in your face when you do this" – answered Natsuki with a sad chuckle – "I miss your eyes when you want to embarrass me…….I miss…SEEING YOU…"

- "Natsuki…"

Shizuru hugged the girl from behind and rested her chin in the shoulder of her lover.

- "Shizuru?"

- "Mmmhh??"

- "I've made a decision..."

- "Yes?"

- "I know its selfish of me but..." – Natsuki paused a moment, then she said – "Will you come with me?"

- "You don't need to ask. I'll go wherever my Natsuki is." – replied Shizuru kissing Natsuki's shoulder.

There was no other option, it had to be done; it was the best for her and for Garderobe.

She'd announce her retirement as Gakuenchou tomorrow morning. It was a decision with no turning back.

TBC………

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 done!

I hope you liked it.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!!

See you around!

Shezaei neko


	4. Chapter 4 HeadMistress

**Yours will lead mine.**

A/N: Hello everyone! My muses are back, so here I bring you chapter 4 of this fic. My head was a mess when I wrote this chapter. After checking it, I liked how it turned out, which is good because it's better of what I have in my notebook. Thanks everyone for your kind reviews! And I decided that I'll make the 2 endings for the fic, just, I beg you, please be patient. I hope that a specific character I'll use here isn't too OOC. Tell me about any grammar mistake or typo you may find, English isn't my first language so pardon my English.

Now to the story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Otome. Ah…reality is so sad sometimes…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter**** 4 – Head-Mistress**

The corridors of Garderobe were awfully quiet that day, it seemed that for the first time all the Corals and Pearls were in class, no one ditching her lessons.

One figure was walking with fast steps along the corridor that led to the most important room in the building: Gakuenchou's office. In a few minutes she arrived to the door, knocking it three times she waited until a voice greeted her from inside. Opening the door she entered and saw all the people that were there. In the room were Natsuki, Shizuru, Miss Maria and Yukariko-sensei.

- "Good morning Miss Maria, Yukariko-sensei."

- "Ah, Meister Sara Gallagher, good morning."

- "Sara, good you could come" – said Natsuki.

- "I came as soon as you contacted me; you said it was very important Natsuki onee-sama."

- "Yes, it's a critical matter. Please sit down"

Sara took a seat in a couch of the small living room they had in the office. Natsuki stood up from her desk and with the help of Shizuru she seated in another couch.

- "So Natsuki-onee-sama. What is what you want to tell me?"

- "Many things had happened since my…accident" – she sighed – "So I've taken a decision. Shizuru the document please" – Shizuru handed Sara some papers – "Please, sign it."

Sara took the document, and like every good Meister and Diplomat, before signing anything, she read its content.

- "Gakuenchou! Please, think about it again."

- "Sorry, Miss Maria. I can't go back right now. "

- "I can't simply accept it"

- "Neither can I" – said Sara interrupting, placing the document in her lap.

- "What?"

- "Sorry Natsuki onee-sama, I can't agree with these conditions."

- "Sara…I can't continue, not like this. Please understand that this is the best for Garderobe"

- "I do understand however…I can't be your replacement."

- "Why not? You're the most reliable person I could think to leave this task, you have the skills."

- "Thank you for the compliment. Then, what about Shizuru onee-sama? Why didn't you name her as your replacement?"

- "She can't" – said Shizuru – "……because I'm going with her. I already have Shinso's-sama authorization."

Sara understood perfectly the situation, but if she accepted it as it was now…apparently Natsuki forgot about a little detail that was decisive for this.

- "Very well…" – Sara stood up and went to the desk to get a pen.

With the papers in hand she flipped page after page and then signed the last sheet. Shizuru, Miss Maria and Yukariko-sensei saw how she took her time to check the document again and sign it. Sara got back to her seat and handed the pen to Shizuru so she could give it to Natsuki.

- "Now you only have to sing it too, Natsuki onee-sama."

- "Alright, so you agree with what is written here?"

- "Totally."

- "Good."

Shizuru guided Natsuki's hand to where she needed to sign. Natsuki's neat and elegant signature was now written. She put the pen in the small table that was in the centre.

- "Thanks Sara. Let's go Shizuru, it's almost time."

They stood up heading for the bedroom when Sara spoke.

- "Wait. I can't let Shizuru onee-sama go."

- "What?!" – asked Natsuki perplexed – "Why not? What do you mean?"

- "You decided to quit from your position. On the other hand she's still a column, and you know what the duty of the five columns is as you're one yourself."

- "To protect and serve Garderobe and Shinso-sama, help Gakuenchou…" – thought Natsuki.

Sara saw Natsuki's expression, was one of surprise and sudden realization. Shizuru too understood what was happening. She thought that it wouldn't be any problem with this; that Sara would let her go with Natsuki, maybe she was wrong.

Natsuki clenched her hands into fists. How could Sara be saying all this? She was pretty confident that as the new head of the school she would let them leave Garderobe without trouble, that just this time she'll ignore the rules and let them have it their way. What had she done? She couldn't recant now. Sara now was……if that was her decision she had to accept it.

- "Shizuru…" – said Natsuki – "I'll go and finish to pack my belongings. You have to stay"

Natsuki started to walk away but Shizuru grabbed her hand.

- "Natsuki…"

- "Shizuru onee-sama, I have to discuss something with you. Also I want you to sign the document" – said Sara.

- "I have to go…"

Natsuki released Shizuru's hand and walked to the door, she opened it and said.

- "Farewell Miss Maria, Yukariko-sensei, Sara……thank you for everything."

- "Take care Meister Natsuki"

- "We'll plead Shinso-sama for your recovery"

- "Thanks"

With a bitter smile Natsuki Kruger left the room. Sara was standing near the desk when Shizuru started to walk towards her with a serious expression.

- "What do you want to discuss about? Sara-Gakuenchou?"

- "Please don't call me that. I'm no Gakuenchou."

- "Yes, that's true. Natsuki is the only Gakuenchou to me." – said Shizuru with determination and a slight threat tone in her voice.

- "I'm happy to hear that because, I feel the same" – replied Sara with a smile.

Shizuru was somewhat dumbfounded with these words.

- "But now you are…"

- "Shizuru onee-sama, you haven't read 'this' document yet."

- "What are you talking about? I helped Natsuki making it."

- "Please, read it again."

Sara handed the document to Shizuru. The brunette took it and began to read it. There were some lines that were crossed out and new lines written in specific points of the sheets. Shizuru opened her eyes a bit in surprise and a tiny smile appeared in her lips. So this was what Sara did before signing, this was why she took her time and agreed when Natsuki asked her if she accepted it. No wonder why Shinso-sama chose her as a column. Well, anyone who could deal and control Brigadier General Armitage was worthy to be a member of the five columns.

Shizuru took the pen and signed the last page of the document, her name and signature aside Natsuki's.

- "Why did you do this?" – Shizuru suddenly asked.

- "You mean the charade?" – Shizuru nodded – "I had to. It was the only way I could make her think she's not Gakuenchou anymore so she could leave without worries in her shoulders."

- "And you stopped me only to sign this new document."

- "That's correct. With this, you and Natsuki onee-sama are free to go. Shinso-sama approved it you know? So no matter what happens, it's official and you're doing your job, I'll just be in charge while you're out. Sorry if I made you thought I was being harsh."

- "Tell me, why you didn't accept the position?"

- "I couldn't. I feel the same as you. And not only me, the others think and feel the same. She's the only Gakuenchou to us." – Miss Maria and Yukariko-sensei nodded at Sara's statement.

- "Thank you Meister Sara."

- "No, no. You don't need to thank me about anything."

Sara looked out and saw Natsuki walking and talking with Youko-sensei, the doctor was helping her to carry her bags. They were heading to the main gate where a luxurious car was parked.

- "Oh…it seems that I stopped you more than I thought. I hope you had your things packed already." – said Sara smiling.

- "In fact yes, I've already packed everything last night."

- "You were ready to leave everything no matter what happened, weren't you?

- "Everything but not…"

- "Yeah, I know."

- "Good bye Meister Sara."

- "Good bye Meister Shizuru. I know it's pointless to say it but…take care of Gakuenchou. We'll be waiting; we don't care how long it takes."

- "Of course." – said Shizuru with a smile – "Thank you. Good bye Miss Maria, Yukariko-sensei."

- "You too take care, Meister Shizuru."

- "Please inform us how she's doing okay?"

- "I will."

Shizuru walked to the door, she opened it and left the office. Sara stood there looking in the direction of the main gate.

- "Yukariko-sensei, could you please rewrite this document in new sheets?"

- "Sure, I'll do it now."

Yukariko took the document and left the office. Miss Maria didn't say a word during the conversation; she didn't have to because Sara requested her to leave everything in her hands. The result was more than satisfactory however she still had her doubts. She walked to where Sara was and stood by her side.

- "Are you sure this is the best?" – asked Miss Maria.

- "Of course. After all, Shinso-sama has been protecting them since the beginning. How could I interfere with it?"

- "You have a point there."

Both figures watched in silence how the Head-mistress Kruger left Garderobe step by step, and how the most powerful member of the five columns was following her tracks.

- "Yeah, Shinso-sama knew since that moment, when Natsuki onee-sama met Shizuru onee-sama. That's why she made them columns; with no master to serve, only her. This way they wouldn't suffer and could be free. Really, how could I interfere with something like that?"

After some instructions and items that Youko-sensei had given her, Natsuki was getting in the car when she heard Shizuru calling her.

- "Natsuki!!"

- "Shi…zuru…" – Natsuki was stunned – "I…why are you here?"

- "You don't want me to be here?" – said Shizuru with fake sadness.

- "No! ah, Yes! I mean, of course I want you to be here…" – answered Natsuki hurriedly – "I thought you weren't coming."

- "Silly girl. How many times do I have to say that I'll go wherever you are?"

Natsuki unconsciously blushed.

- "Is just that…I thought they wouldn't let you come." – said Natsuki reaching out her hand, immediately Shizuru took it.

- "Well, I just told them something and they agreed. Meister Sara will do a great job. Also she told me that I had to continue with my duty as a column."

- "Is that so."

They entered the car and left Garderobe. They were in silence holding their hands when suddenly Natsuki asked a bit worried.

- "Wait, you said you're still a column?"

- "Yes. Is there a problem?"

- "If that's the case…if you are still a column…your duty is…" – Natsuki trailed off.

- "Help Gakuenchou" – answered Shizuru cupping Natsuki's cheek with her hand.

Natsuki realized what this meant. She tilted her head, her dark bangs covering her eyes now. Silent tears began to fall, landing in her lap.

- "Sara no Baka" – said Natsuki with a sob.

Shizuru hugged Natsuki and let the raven haired girl rest her head in her shoulder. Shizuru knew that Natsuki was grateful to Sara and the rest even if she called her idiot. Natsuki understood how her comrades felt and how much they trusted in her and her recovery. She had to work hard on it, and with Shizuru by her side, it didn't seem like an impossible task anymore.

The luxurious car crossed the city in no time, now taking the couple inside it to their final destination.

TBC………

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yoo-hoo!! Chapter 4 done!

I hope you liked it.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!!

See you around!

Shezaei neko


	5. Chapter 5 Beginning

**Yours will lead mine.**

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks to all the people that read this story, especially to those who leave a review, thanks a lot for your support. It's good to know that in the last chapter Sara wasn't too OCC. I picked her because she's my favorite character in Mai-Otome along with Shizuru and Natsuki of course.

It's been a while since I updated but finally I bring you this new chapter. This is also to make it up to you for making you cry with my fic: "Sanctuary".

If you find any typos or grammar mistakes please let me know.

Now on to the story!!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Otome. But I do own the fantastic Otome action figures.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter**** 5 – Beginning **

Night was falling but finally after crossing various hills and valleys, the luxurious car entered now in the lands of Count Kruger, heading to a small manor far, far away from the main house. The car crossed the gates of the manor, making a halt in from of the main door. There was standing a middle aged woman. The driver who was too a middle aged woman, got down of the car and opened the passenger's door.

- "We have arrived Natsuki-ojou-sama, Meister Viola."

Shizuru stepped out of the car; she took Natsuki's hands and helped her out. The woman standing near the door approached to them.

- "Welcome back, Natsuki-bocchama."

- "Selene…it's been a while" – said Natsuki identifying the woman's voice, stretching out her hand.

The woman took it and gave it a warm squeeze.

- "I'm happy to see that Natsuki-bocchama is doing fine."

- "Well, I've been better."

Selene released her lady's hand then Natsuki took Shizuru's hand and said.

- "Perhaps you already know her but I'd like you to meet Shizuru Viola. She'll be staying as long as I'm here"

- "Of course bocchama. We've taken care of everything just as you commanded" –turning to Shizuru and making the highest polite bow she said – "My name is Selene, it's a pleasure to meet you Meister Viola."

Shizuru bowed as well and with a polite smile she replied.

- "The pleasure is mine. And please, just call me Shizuru; I won't need the Meister title here."

- "As you wish, Shizuru-ojou-sama."

- "Selene?" – said Natsuki.

- "Yes? Natsuki-bocchama?"

- "Could you stop addressing me that way?" – said Natsuki a little embarrassed.

Selene giggled a bit, she totally forgot that her lady never liked to be called like that, less in front of other people.

- "Sorry Natsuki-ojou-sama, I was just very happy to see you that I couldn't control myself."

- "Natsuki-sama" – said the driver – "I'll take your luggage to your quarters."

- "Okay."

When the driver started to walk, Natsuki suddenly spoke.

- "Wait"

- "Yes? Natsuki-sama?"

- "Sorry for not introducing you properly before" – still holding Shizuru's hand Natsuki said – "Shizuru, she is Sayako."

The woman bowed and said.

- "It's a pleasure, Shizuru-ojou-sama."

- "Pleased to meet you, and thanks for bringing us" – replied Shizuru with a small bow.

- "I hope you enjoyed the ride."

- "Sure I did"

- "That's good. Now if you excuse me." – said the woman taking the suitcases and walking into the house.

- "Selene"

- "Yes? Natsuki-ojou-sama?"

- "Did you make any change to the manor?"

- "Not a single one. Everything has remained just the way it was when you left."

- "Good. Then I'll go to the gardens. Please inform me when dinner is ready, o.k.?"

- "As you wish Natsuki-ojou-sama."

Natsuki was starting to walk, stopping for a second she said.

- "Oh, and…Selene?

- "Yes?"

- "Thank you"

- "It's nothing Natsuki-ojou-sama." – said the maid with a smile that Natsuki couldn't see.

Natsuki started to walk again, in the way she remembered the gardens were. Shizuru took her by the arm and walked beside her, helping her love find the way. While they were walking Shizuru said.

- "Your sure have a good relation with them."

- "Well, yeah, most of the time I was under their care when I was little. They were always with me until I left to Garderobe."

- "So you grew up here?"

- "Not really, I lived in the main house, but sometimes I didn't want to be there so, I decided to build this manor as far as I could from the main house but remaining in the territory."

- "Did you have troubles at home?"

- "Not at all, I just wanted a more private place for me, plus, the landscapes here are awesome" – Natsuki felt a bit sad realizing that she wouldn't be able to see them again – "I hope you like them."

Shizuru noticed the sadness in the voice of her raven haired beauty.

- "I will love them" – she paused, then with a teasing tone she said – "Natsuki-bocchama."

- "Shi, Shizuru!!" – yelled Natsuki with a deep blush in her cheeks.

- "Ara! Your face is all red. Did I say something? Natsuki-bocchama?" – continued Shizuru with a playing tone.

- "Stop calling me that!! I'm not a small girl" – replied Natsuki with a pout.

They continued chatting and walking until they made it to a flower garden. Shizuru led Natsuki to a near bench and seated. Shizuru leaned her head resting it on Natsuki's shoulder.

- "These flowers are so beautiful Natsuki."

- "You like them?"

- "Yes." – she paused – "Our of curiosity, did you plant them?"

- "I just helped Selene and Sayako a little; they did all the hard work."

- "Are they the only ones taking care of the manor?"

- "Yeah. I didn't want a bunch of people here."

- "Ara…so Natsuki wanted to have a 'more private time' with me?" – asked Shizuru in a teasing tone.

- "Shi-Shizuru!!"

Shizuru giggled. A couple of minutes later Selene arrived to the garden.

- "Natsuki-ojou-sama, Shizuru-ojou-sama, dinner is ready."

- "Thank you Selene, we'll be going shortly."

Selene bowed and left the couple in the garden. Natsuki had a blindfold in her eyes. Shizuru reached her hand out and touched the fine cloth that covered the raven haired girl's eyes. Natsuki flinched at the contact. Shizuru immediately removed her hand.

- "Sorry, does it hurt much?" – asked Shizuru concerned.

- "No, that's not it. Is just that it surprised me, I'm still not used to this."

Shizuru brought her hand close again and cupped Natsuki's cheek. Natsuki took it and kissed the other otome's palm, she then said.

- "Your hands are cold, we should go now."

Natsuki stood up still holding Shizuru's hand and with her guidance they went to the house. When they entered, they headed to the dining room. Shizuru looked at her surroundings, the simple decorations made the place charming and comfortable. It was good that even if Natsuki came from a wealthy family, she didn't like fancy decorations. 'Simple is best', that was her motto.

Approaching to the table, Shizuru pulled a chair out and helped Natsuki to sit; she then took the place next to her. Sayako and Selene served dinner, before leaving they said.

- "If you need anything else, just call us."

- "We'll do, thank you."

Shizuru was about to begin to cut a piece of meat in her dish when a clank drew her attention. She looked at Natsuki and then at her hands. The knife and the fork were out of the plate. Natsuki was trying to find the plate again, when she found it she gave a cut to whatever the knife could find; she was about to give a second cut but the utensils left the plate again. Natsuki made a frustrating growl and tried again only obtaining another metallic sound.

- "I'll cut it for you Natsuki" – said Shizuru placing her utensils on the table and taking Natsuki's hands.

- "I can do it" – replied Natsuki with an angry tone.

She tried to cut whatever the plate contained failing miserably again.

- "Please" – whispered Shizuru – "Don't push yourself."

Natsuki growled in frustration one more time and let Shizuru do the work. She was lost in her thoughts until she felt something warm and saucy on her lips.

- "Open wide and say: Haaah!" – said Shizuru playfully.

- "Shi-Shizuru! What are you doing?!"

- "Feeding you of course"

- "I'm not a baby, Could you stop that?"

- "Mou, Natsuki is not fun." – replied Shizuru with a tint of (fake) sadness.

Natsuki heard some slight sobs. She knew that perhaps this was one of Shizuru's tricks but not being able to confirm it she entered in panic mode and hastily said.

- "Shizuru, sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry; please, just continue doing it, okay?"

- "Really?"

- "Yes."

- "Then……say: Haaah!" – said the brunette again now with a more cheery tone.

Natsuki realized she fell in one of Shizuru's trap once again, so she just opened her mouth without saying 'haaah' and let Shizuru feed her. After dinner was over they went to their quarters, in their way wishing Selene and Sayako a good night. It was quite early but they were tired, it had been a long ride after all.

They entered to Natsuki's room; Shizuru locked the door after placing Natsuki on a big and comfy couch. When she was walking back to her, she saw the other girl's body tremble, kneeling in front of her she asked.

- "Natsuki, are you alright?"

No reply.

- "Natsuki?"

- "I hate it…" – mumbled the girl.

- "Hate?"

- "I hate being useless……a good for nothing."

- "You are not that."

- "Come on Shizuru! You saw it! I can't even cut a damn piece of meat." – said Natsuki raising her voice.

- "You are just rushing things."

- "That doesn't change the fact that I'm use…"

She couldn't finish her sentence because a pair of warm and soft lips silenced her. She was a bit surprised but soon gave in onto the kiss. She placed her hands on Shizuru's waist as the other girl placed the own over Natsuki's shoulders. The kiss was deep and slow, full of emotions, mainly love. When it finished, Shizuru hugged the girl in front of her.

- "Stop saying that because you're not it" – whispered the otome – "I never want you to say that again, okay?"

- "But Shizuru…"

- "Please…promise." – said the girl with a pleading tone.

- "I promise."

Shizuru released Natsuki and stood up. Feeling the loss of warmth Natsuki asked.

- "Where are you going?"

- "For your medicine. It's time to change the blindfold."

Shizuru went to a night stand where either Sayako or Selene had placed the medicines. Meanwhile Natsuki began to remove the blindfold and the bandages, placing them on the couch. Shizuru kneeled again in front of Natsuki and saw that she had her eyes open. The otome stared at those emerald green eyes; they were still beautiful even if they weren't able to see.

- "Natsuki, I will begin."

The other girl nodded.

Shizuru began to treat Natsuki's eyes just as Youko-sensei had told her, being extra careful in the process. After placing some ointments, she bandaged and put another blindfold over the raven haired girl's eyes. When she concluded, she kissed Natsuki's forehead. This of course made the other girl blush.

- "I'm done."

- "Tha-Thanks Shizuru."

She returned the medicine to its place and then seated next to Natsuki on the couch. She felt that her love was still unease. Taking her hands she said.

- "Natsuki, you……WE will get through this. I will be by your side, I won't ever leave you."

- "Thank you Shizuru" – she gave a squeeze to the brunette's hands – "Is just, I really want to do something about it."

- "Then, we'll have to teach you."

- "Teach me?"

- "Yes. Teach you again everything. Teach you how to deal with your surroundings; to completely overcome any trouble. Teach you how to see in a different way."

- "Shizuru…"

- "I'm sure Selene-san and Sayako-san will be willing to help."

- "I can't thank you enough Shizuru." – said Natsuki kissing Shizuru's hands.

- "I don't want you to stress up again over small things like before."

- "With you by my side, it won't happen again. I know this won't be easy but I'll give my best."

- "That's my Natsuki." – replied Shizuru giving Natsuki a quick peck on the lips.

Still holding hands, they got up from the couch and went to the bed. Changing onto their sleeping clothes they got in the bed. There they laid, facing each other; Shizuru got closer and hugged Natsuki. The raven haired otome felt the strong yet delicate arms of her lover draw her closer; her head now resting on Shizuru's ample bosom.

She blushed madly, not saying a thing because she felt that Shizuru wasn't doing it for her teasing purposes but for love and caring. Feeling assurance and hearing Shizuru's relaxing heart beat she soon fell asleep.

Shizuru watched her sleeping features all the time she could until sleep claimed her too. Before closing her ruby eyes she kissed her love's head and whispered.

- "This will be our new beginning my sweet Natsuki…"

TBC……

-----------------------------------------------------

WAAAII! WAAAII!! Another chapter done!

I hope you liked it.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!!

See you around!

Shezaei neko

NOTE: Bocchama - how one addresses a young rich kid/master or someone who acts like one.

(Meaning taken from Ouran High School Host Club ep. 10)


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmare

**Yours will lead mine.**

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading and leaving reviews. They mean a lot to me, thanks to them I know you like this story. They are my motivation to continue writing.

I apologize for the slow update. I was quite busy these past weeks with school and other stuff. So to make it up, I have a surprise for you: a DOUBLE UPDATE! Yup, this time "Yours Will Lead Mine" and "Natsuki Doggy" will be updated at the same time, be sure to check it out.

If you find any typos or grammar mistakes please let me know.

Oh! I almost forgot, special notice to Tsuka-sama: The url you posted is incomplete (I think), so, could you please enter to my LJ and post it in any entry? I really want to see the oekaki of Natsuki. Thanks.

Now on to the story!!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Otome. But I hope that my other self in another dimension does.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter**** 6 – Nightmare**

Almost four weeks had passed since they left Garderobe and arrived to Natsuki's manor. Shizuru promised Natsuki that she would teach her how to see again. When she told Selene and Sayako, both women were honored to help her beloved lady. It wouldn't be a simple task but they'd give their best to help the raven haired otome.

First Natsuki had to learn to be more perceptive using her other senses. Fortunately, with the help of the nanomachines she would be able to develop that sensitivity faster than other humans. They also gave Natsuki a staff so she could walk freely and just in case she was alone; not that Shizuru would leave her girl's side for a second, but she understood that Natsuki didn't want to feel that she was being a burden.

The staff was nothing similar to the ones they used to fight with as corals and pearls in Garderobe; this one was much better. The material was stronger and the shape was specially made for Natsuki. It was a gift from Selene and Sayako. Shizuru was very surprised of the two women; after she told them about the staff, both left partially their chores and began to work as blacksmiths. In a couple of days it was finished.

Night was falling and Natsuki was practicing some attacks with Shizuru's help.

- "Remember Natsuki; don't try to find the targets as if you were using your eyes. Use your other senses: hear, feel, smell; rely on them. Are you ready?"

- "Anytime" – said the girl with confidence.

The girl was standing over a rock located in the middle of a pond. She had to attack and block whatever came to her without falling. Using a special machine, Shizuru threw Natsuki multiple energy balls of different sizes and power. The otome avoided some easily, she blocked others and some were able to hit her in different parts of her body.

- "Damn! This is frustrating! Why I can't get through this level yet?!"

- "Calm down Natsuki" – said the other otome gently – "This is the highest level and speed of this machine that Youko-sensei sent us. You've done a great progress in a short time."

- "Nonetheless…I want to complete it soon."

- "Just don't push yourself too much. I don't want you to get hurt."

- "Okay."

Shizuru looked at the horizon and saw that the sunlight was almost gone so she said.

- "Let's go back to the manor. You need to rest and take a bath."

- "I'm fine"

- "Ara, did Natsuki forgot that she fell to the pond sometimes today?"

- "No, but I'm fi-i-ai-…aaaa…achooooo!!!"

- "Ara ara, we better hurry. I don't want you to catch a cold."

Natsuki jumped off the rock to the side of the pond. Shizuru got closer and covered Natsuki's body with a large towel. Thankfully the place where they trained was near the manor so they could walk back without worries.

These last days Natsuki was already capable of walking by herself with the staff, so Shizuru didn't hold her by the arm as much as she did before. However, today Natsuki had a strange sensation and a bad feeling inside her chest, so she took Shizuru's hand.

- "Natsuki, are you alright?" – asked Shizuru a bit concerned.

- "Yeah, I'm o.k." – replied the girl quickly.

The feeling didn't fade away. Natsuki unconsciously squeezed harder her lover's hand.

In no time they arrived to the manor. They were granted by Sayako and Selene after they entered.

- "Natsuki ojou-sama, Shizuru ojou-sama, how was your training?"

- "It was tiring but Natsuki has improved amazingly."

- "Yeah, if you don't count the fact that I still fall to the pond." – said Natsuki pouting.

- "But now you don't fall as much as you did in the past days."

Selene giggled at the interaction between the girls.

- "Well, you must be tired. Dinner is ready whenever you want." – said Sayako.

- "Thanks"

- "Also your bath is ready" – said Selene.

- "Thank you. We'll be down shortly." – replied Shizuru.

- "Alright."

Both women bowed and went to the kitchen, leaving the girls alone. The couple headed to their quarters upstairs. In the way Shizuru whispered on Natsuki's ear.

- "What a shame that you don't fall to the pond like before…"

- "Why?" – whispered Natsuki after gulping.

- "Because I love seeing your clothes completely soaked, sticking onto your body." – said the ruby eyed girl in a very sensual tone.

- "Shi-Shizuru!!" – said Natsuki with her face completely red.

- "Come on, let's hurry or dinner will get cold."

Shizuru pulled Natsuki by the hand, running to their room. They got in the shower after removing their clothes. Shizuru helped Natsuki to wash her back, and from time to time she dared to touch some parts of Natsuki's body, but much to her dismay she decided to stop and leave it for other time or they'd be late for dinner. Even if Natsuki was responsive to Shizuru's touches, she couldn't help to feel 'that something' inside her chest again, and she didn't like it one bit. After taking a quick shower they went downstairs to the dinning room.

They took their places and had dinner. Natsuki managed to eat by her own but she still had little difficulties sometimes, so Shizuru would simply smile and help her even if Natsuki didn't ask her. But today for some reason Natsuki voiced out her need of help.

- "Na…Shizuru."

- "What is it Natsuki?"

- "Could…could you help me?"

Shizuru's eyes opened slightly in surprise.

- "Of course."

She then proceeded to fed Natsuki.

The Ice Silver Crystal sat there; feeling the warm breath of Shizuru near her, smelling her sweet scent. When they finished eating, they stood up; Shizuru wrapping her arm around Natsuki's asked her.

- "Do you want me to read you something before giving you the medicine?"

- "No, it's o.k. I rather go to bed now, I'm quite tired."

- "As Natsuki wishes."

Walking next to each other they went to their room after thanking the other women for the meal. Once they arrived to their quarters, Natsuki walked to the border of the bed and sat on it while Shizuru closed the door, locking it. They were already dressed in their sleeping clothes so Shizuru walked to the nightstand to get the medicine. Natsuki waited patiently for Shizuru to sit next to her to help her remove the blindfold.

The blindfold that Natsuki was using was made by Youko-sensei. It looked like some special sunglasses and it was made of a hard yet flexible and light material. It was made at Shizuru's request to protect Natsuki's eyes during their training sessions. After all, she didn't want to accidentally harm Natsuki while practicing, so; this way her green orbs would be more protected and safe from any harm and possible hazard.

Shizuru removed the blindfold and treated Natsuki's eyes. When finished, she wrapped some bandages over Natsuki's eyes and kissed the girl on the lips.

- "I'm done."

- "Thank you."

- "How do you feel with the special blindfold now?" – asked Shizuru placing it over the couch.

- "I'm already used to it; it really helps. Thanks Shizuru for asking Youko-sensei for it."

- "It was nothing Natsuki."

- "I wonder how I look with it…?"

- "Like a super-heroine" – said Shizuru in a cheery tone.

- "What?!" – yelled Natsuki blushing.

- "But sexier"

- "Shizuru!!"

- "Fufufu…" – giggled the ruby eyed girl at how she could embarrass Natsuki this easily – "Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a tiring day."

Shizuru carried Natsuki in her arms and laid her on the bed. Then she lay next to the raven haired girl; soon they were both asleep.

-----------------------------

It was past midnight and she was there, in the middle of nowhere, all around her was dark, however, she knew she was not alone. Even if she had the blindfold she could see a very familiar silhouette on the distance.

- "Shizuru!" – said the girl starting to walk with fast steps in the direction of her lover.

- "Natsuki" – the figure turned around.

Natsuki got closer but stopped in her tracks after she had that uneasy feeling inside her chest again.

- "Shizu…ru?"

The girl asked with clear fear in her voice. The face of the otome was too blur that the raven haired girl couldn't distinguish her features.

In that moment more Shizurus appeared out of the blue, each one in a different outfit and pose. But every time Natsuki approached to one, the face was distorted or completely erased; and not only the face; some parts of the body were disappearing too.

- "Natsuki"

- "Ookini, Natsuki"

- "Fufufu, what's wrong Natsuki?"

- "Kannin na…"

- "You're cute when you blush Natsuki"

- "Ikezu…"

Said the different images of Shizuru as they vanished one by one in front of Natsuki.

- "No! Wait Shizuru!!" – yelled Natsuki running to one that disappeared before she could reach her – "Don't go!!" – she ran to another that too, vanished into thin air.

In an instant all the images were gone. Natsuki fell on her knees crying as she clenched her hands into fists. She could only hear Shizuru's voice calling her but she couldn't see either find any figure around her, even if she tried. Shizuru's neat image was gone.

- "Shizuru…no…"

Shizuru's voice kept calling her.

- "Natsuki…"

- "Shi…zuru..." – more tears formed in her eyes as she screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

- "NOOOOOOOOOO!!! SHIZURUUUU!!!!!!"

Natsuki woke up almost jumping off the bed. She was sweating, panting heavily, shaking, and crying. Shizuru was seated by her side with a hand clenching Natsuki's shoulder, shaking her.

- "Natsuki! Natsuki!! Are you o.k.?!"

Natsuki turned her head in the direction of the voice, feeling more eased.

- "Shizuru…what…?" – she trailed off.

- "You were having a nightmare, I suppose. You began to say my name in your sleep. That woke me up, but then you began to cry and to move in despair. I called your name but you didn't awake until I shook you. You really scared me." – explained the brunette, cupping Natsuki's cheek with her hand.

- "I'm sorry…"

- "Don't worry about it, it's over now." – said Shizuru hugging the girl.

- "Is it?" – asked Natsuki choking back a sob.

Shizuru was shocked at the question and at how Natsuki was clinging onto her with notable fear.

- "Shizuru…I…I…"

- "Natsuki?"

Natsuki released herself from the hug and pushed Shizuru down so she lay on her back. Natsuki climbed on top of her. She began to kiss Shizuru, her hands wandering all over her body.

- "Ah! Natsuki…"

- "Shizuru please" – begged Natsuki breathing in erratic pants – "Let me touch you…" – she planted soft kisses on Shizuru's neck – "let me feel you…let me taste you…"

- "Natsu…ki…"

- "I…I have to…I have to SEE you again. I don't want to forget you…how you look like…" – said Natsuki, her voice breaking as her body trembled.

She wrapped her arms around the slender frame of her lover.

- "Natsuki…is that what your nightmare was about?" – asked Shizuru softly with concern in her voice.

The younger girl nodded in response.

Shizuru hugged Natsuki tightly, kissing her black tresses.

- "Natsuki, I promised you that I'd teach you how to see with your other senses, didn't I?"

- "Yes…"

- "Then, feel free to 'SEE' as much as you want." – said Shizuru in a lusty tone on Natsuki's ear, nibbling it after that.

- "Ah…Shizu…ru…"

Natsuki got a bit apart of the girl's body. Shizuru then cupped Natsuki's face with both hands, bringing her closer so their lips could meet. Natsuki's senses were more alert than ever thanks to all the training she had the past weeks. Thanks to it, she was making a new mental map of Shizuru's body, and this time more detailed and neat.

She could hear Shizuru's steady heartbeat, she could smell Shizuru's intoxicating perfume, she could taste Shizuru's salty yet sweet skin. At every part that Natsuki touched, her mind created a perfect and clear image of it. Almost all the girl's body was complete; now, she only wanted to trace Shizuru's face.

- "Natsuki…can I remove the bandage?"

- "But Shizuru…"

- "Please…"

- "Okay"

Shizuru began to unwrap the blindfold carefully, when she finished removing the bandages, she tossed them on the floor. Natsuki opened her eyes and began to plant soft kissed all along Shizuru's face; her fingers touching the porcelain features of her lover.

Shizuru looked closely at Natsuki's eyes. It pained her to see that those precious emeralds didn't move, but then Shizuru saw something on them. As Natsuki touched her; those green eyes were shining; they showed different kind of pure emotions; love, passion, lust. The same they showed when they were able to see, and maybe even more.

Shizuru's heart beat strongly inside her chest, the joy and happiness she felt was enormous. She silently cried of happiness. Coaxing her lips apart with her tongue, she kissed Natsuki on the lips with force until she left her breathless. When the kiss ended, Natsuki's mind had finished creating the most accurate and perfect image of Shizuru, one that even she haven't seen before.

After more kisses and touches that resulted in moans and groans of pleasure, they laced their hands together; becoming one, their bodies shuddering of pleasure, both reaching their climax at the same time. Some minutes had passed since they finished when Natsuki switched positions with Shizuru, so she was now on top and Natsuki on her back; she never let go off the girl. She pulled her closer to her body. The head of Shizuru was resting on Natsuki's soft chest. Natsuki kissed Shizuru's forehead and said.

- "I love you Shizuru."

- "I love you too Natsuki."

- "Thank you for being with me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

- "Neither do I."

They laid there in silence until Shizuru raised her head to kiss Natsuki softly on the lips, but the other girl was already asleep. Shizuru giggled a little and returned her head to her comfortable 'pillow'. Hearing Natsuki's relaxing heartbeat she fell asleep soon.

That night the darkness was able to erase the fears and worries of the two lovers, giving them a peaceful dream while having a smile on their lips. And also the most wonderful sound could be heard; the soft whispers of their voices filling the night with the words.

- "I love you."

TBC……

-----------------------------------------------------

Another chapter done! Poohray!! Poohray!!

I hope you liked it.

And just to let you know, this is the closest I'll be to writing smut-smex, Not that I don't like it but I just simply can't. Why? I wish I knew.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!!

See you around!

Shezaei neko


	7. Chapter 7 Fear

**Yours will lead mine.**

A/N: Hello everyone! First of all I apologize for the slow update. School is a pain…also I was out for two weeks, unable to write or post anything. Sorry for making you wait but finally the new chapter is here. I'm afraid to say that the next one will be the last chapter of this fic., and just as I promised, I'll write two versions of it, the sad one and the happy one. It'll take a while since I'm planning a X-mas special, so be patient please. Thanks for your support and your kind reviews!! They made my day so be sure to leave one!

If you find any typos or grammar mistakes please let me know.

Now on to the story!! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Otome. But I wouldn't like to sell my soul to own them…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter**** 7 – Fear**

Days had passed since Natsuki have had her nightmare, since that day Shizuru had made sure that Natsuki wouldn't forget how she looked alike by giving the girl some passionate kisses, bold touches and of course intimate sessions at night.

This really helped Natsuki to sensitize her senses more than before. It could be seen when she finished her training with the machine that Youko-sensei had sent them. She finished the last level at max speed with a perfect score. Not a single projectile hit her, she didn't even sweat. She blocked all of them, and the most amazing thing was that she wasn't wearing her robe.

Selene and Sayako were very proud of her mistress; so was Shizuru. The otome was very happy for her girl; that she was more skilled now than ever, and Shizuru knew this very well, after all, she'd been Natsuki's trainer and fighting partner since they were a coral and a pearl back in Garderobe. Even if she was happy for Natsuki, she had a strange feeling of uneasiness growing in her heart, and she feared to know the reason of it.

They had walked for almost an hour near the woods to the training area, but now they were kissing passionately. They had stopped to feel the cool breeze and hear the relaxing sounds of the forest. Shizuru had looked at Natsuki with a lusty glare, Natsuki felt it clearly and not being able to ignore it, she gave in to Shizuru's silent petition. She got near Shizuru and cupped her cheek, tracing her lips softly with her thumb to then bring her face closer and kiss the older girl.

Shizuru closed her eyes and placed her hands over Natsuki's shoulders. Natsuki was in total control of the kiss; with her tongue she traced Shizuru's lips coaxing them apart, the access very well welcomed by the other otome. Shizuru sighed onto the kiss, and moaned when she felt one of Natsuki's hands moving down and grope one of her breasts, massaging it; the other hand placed on her waist to bring her closer.

Natsuki was beginning to feel extremely hot and aroused when suddenly she heard a strange sound and perceived something near them, quickly identifying the cause. Everything happened so fast that Shizuru didn't understood what was going on; one second she was making out with Natsuki; the next, she was on the floor with Natsuki on top covering her body in a protective way. She raised her head to look at her surroundings and find the source of the commotion, finding it near them. A huge branch had landed just where they were standing moments ago. Shizuru's eyes opened widely when realization struck her. Natsuki just saved her; how come she, being one of the most powerful otome didn't hear and feel such hazard? Natsuki lifted herself a bit and with a concerned voice she asked.

- "Shizuru, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Natsuki traced Shizuru's face with her hands, her touch trembling. Shizuru took one hand and pressed her cheek onto Natsuki's palm.

- "I'm fine Natsuki" – said the otome – You shouldn't worry about me, how are you?"

- "I'm fine."

- "I'm glad. However, I must say I'm quite annoyed with the branch."

- "Uh?"

- "It interrupted our 'private time'" – said Shizuru in a suggestive tone.

- "Shi-Shizuru!!" – yelled a blushing Natsuki.

- "I guess that Natsuki wants to pick it up where we left?"

- "Eh?"

- "Natsuki is still on top of me, and straddling my hips by that matter. Natsuki ikezu…"

Natsuki blushed even more, her face almost as purple as Shizuru's robe when she felt the chestnut haired woman's body beneath her giggle. She moved from atop of Shizuru and stood up, helping Shizuru to stand as well. Shizuru smiled fondly at the girl; then she said.

- "What could have caused this?"

- "The branch to break?"

- "Yes, it doesn't look too old or ill. It seems to be from a healthy tree."

Natsuki and Shizuru approached to the branch; Natsuki knelt next to it and began to touch it. Shizuru analyzed it with her eyes, she was about to say something but Natsuki spoke first.

- "My guess is that one of the projectiles I blocked managed to hit it; considering the damage, it wasn't hit only once."

Shizuru was amazed, Natsuki said the same she was about to say, and maybe she even omitted to say more detailed information about it, details that Shizuru couldn't see. Shizuru looked at her love as a bitter smile formed in her lips; also an unwanted feeling inside her chest. Natsuki stood up and walked towards Shizuru.

- "Shizuru?"

- "Yes Natsuki?"

- "We should go back to the manor, it's getting late and I wouldn't like you to get hurt if something like this happens again."

-"Ara, Natsuki is so sweet" – said Shizuru taking Natsuki's arm – "I wouldn't want Natsuki to get hurt too, so let's do as you say."

They started walking in the direction of the manor; in a couple of minutes they arrived safe and sound. Sayako greeted them when they entered.

- "Natsuki ojou-sama, Shizuru ojou-sama, welcome back. How was your walk?"

Natsuki blushed a deep shade of red at the memory; Shizuru let out a small giggle at the reaction and answered.

- "It was relaxing; even with the little trouble we had."

- "Trouble?"

- "We were careless and unintentionally damaged a tree during one of our trainings."

- "I see...; but you're not hurt, are you?"

- "No, we are perfectly fine".

- "Yes, all thanks to Natsuki." – thought Shizuru.

- "Good to hear that. Well, your bath is ready. Selene is making supper, it'll be ready soon."

- "Thanks Sayako."

The old woman made a small bow and left the girls alone. The couple went upstairs to their room. Once they were inside Natsuki said.

- "Shizuru, do you want to bath first?"

- "Ara! I'd prefer to bath with Natsuki."

- "Shizuru!!"

- "Fufufu…you look so cute when you blush" – she got near Natsuki and hugging her she said – "You go first, I'll bath after you."

Natsuki felt shivers ran up and down her spine; she perceived something from Shizuru's voice, but she couldn't get it completely since it lasted just a second; Shizuru had built her deceiving mask, but what for?

- "Maybe I'm imaging things. I'll talk with her later" – thought Natsuki to then say – "Okay, I'll take a shower now."

Shizuru gave her a quick peck on the lips and handed her a towel and a bathrobe. Taking them, she entered the bathroom closing the door behind her. Shizuru saw the frame of her lover disappear through the door, when she heard the water running; she sat on the couch and closed her eyes.

- "Why am I feeling this way?" – thought the otome.

- "You know the reason…" – said a voice in her head.

Shizuru's eyes snapped open.

- "I…"

Standing up she began to walk all around the room.

- "This won't help. I…I have to go…"

She headed to the door; opening it she left the room with hasty steps. She walked to the only place she could find true peace: the garden. She sat on the stone bench, contemplating the flowers she and Natsuki loved so much. While staring at one specific flower she and Natsuki planted, her thoughts began to run in many directions; ways she didn't like.

- "Natsuki…" – she thought – "You are more than capable than ever…you can do anything now. I wonder if you still need my help…if you still…need me."

Her mind traveled back to a day when they were walking near the woods too, when suddenly Natsuki warned Shizuru about a rock near her feet she might trip with. Shizuru had not seen the rock until Natsuki told her. Of course she thanked and teased her raven haired beauty. But the truth was that she felt bad about it. She was the one who was supposed to protect Natsuki, not vice versa. Yet, these past days it's been Natsuki the one looking after her, just like moments ago when Natsuki saved her. It had to be the opposite! She came to this place to help and protect Natsuki but she hadn't being doing any of that recently; frustration and anger at herself raised inside her.

She stayed there, lost in her thoughts; long and endless minutes passed since she left the bedroom; she didn't notice it until a voice called her back.

- "Shizuru…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki filled the tub and took a refreshing bath. She'd never admit it, well, at least no today; that she indeed would like to take a bath with Shizuru. She got out of the tub and began to dry herself with the towel Shizuru gave her, while doing so; she noticed that the room was awfully quiet. Not a step, not a breath, not even a rustle was made. She didn't hear a thing.

- "Shizuru?" – said Natsuki opening the door – "Shizuru??"

She couldn't feel the woman in the room.

- "Strange…she always waits for me." – thought the young otome – "Maybe she went to get some tea."

With wary and paused steps she walked to the wardrobe. It was still one of the simple things she found difficult to do without Shizuru's assistance. She took out some clothes she hopes were hers: a jogging pants and a tank top. After she dressed she sat on the couch, waiting for her beloved chestnut haired girl to come back.

The ticking of the clock filled the room; Natsuki tapped her fingers on her knee at the same rhythm. Minutes passed and no one came. Natsuki's mind traveled to those days back when she was in her room at Garderobe, just after Youko-sensei had told her the possibilities of recovering her sight. She'd secluded herself in her room; she was distressed, sore, sad, helpless…; however she overcame all of that thanks to Shizuru. But, what if Shizuru had not been there? The mere thought made her heart ache; she didn't want to be alone, she hated it. That's when she noticed that her most horrible fear would become real.

A thought stroke her, the way Shizuru acted today…could it be that Shizuru…? She stood from the couch quickly at the sudden realization. Not wasting a second she left the room forgetting to put the blindfold. There was only one place she could think of; thus she ran to it, hoping to find her there. In no time she arrived to the flower garden, though she didn't reach the place unharmed. She tripped with a stone and bushes that were on the way, some branches made small cuts in her hands and face.

When she got there, she felt her lover's presence. She could smell her sweet perfume, could hear her sigh. Slowly approaching to the ruby eyed girl she whispered her name.

- "Shizuru…"

The older otome raised her head to loot at the owner of that charming and bewitching voice. Immediately she noticed the bruises on that soft and pale skin.

- "Natsuki! What happened?" – asked Shizuru grabbing Natsuki's hand – "How did you get this bruises?"

- "I just tripped…nothing serious."

- "Natsuki…you shouldn't have come…"

- "I was worried. You weren't in the room after I finished my bath; I waited but…"

- "Sorry for worrying you Natsuki" – apologized Shizuru while cupping the girl's cheek. – "How did you know I was here?"

- "This was the first place I thought in, and I think I know why."

- "Really?"

- "Yes" – Natsuki placed her hand over Shizuru's, pressing her cheek more onto Shizuru's palm – "This place is 'our place'."

They stayed in silence for a couple of seconds until Natsuki broke it.

- "Why are you here Shizuru? Is something troubling you?"

Shizuru opened her eyes slightly; Natsuki had noticed her worry. She tried to lie using her teasing.

- "Ara, did Natsuki miss me that much?"

- "In fact…I did. Please Shizuru, tell me what's bothering you. "

- "Natsuki…"

Shizuru sighed, she knew she wouldn't be able to change Natsuki's mind about this topic. Holding her love's hand she led them to the stone bench and san on it. Natsuki squeezed Shizuru's hand, encouraging her to speak and it worked.

- "I came here to relax and think Natsuki; I've been feeling a bit uneasy."

- "Why…are you not happy here?" – asked Natsuki with sadness in her voice.

- "No! That's not it. I feel happier that ever in my life being here with you; is just that…I feel I'm being a burden to you…"

- "What?"

- "You've progressed so much in your training that you can move on your own now…"

- "Why are you saying this?"

- "Because Natsuki proved it to me earlier."

- "You mean…the tree incident?"

Shizuru nodded and lowered her head.

- "Yes Natsuki, and not only that one. You've been the one taking care of me, protecting me, and I…"

- "Stop it!!" – yelled Natsuki – "Stop this nonsense Shizuru…"

- "But Natsuki…"

Shizuru was silenced by a kiss; one filled with need and despair. It lasted some minutes until Natsuki got apart. She was out of breath but she spoke nonetheless.

- "Listen Shizuru; don't ever think you'll be or you are a burden to me, never dare to say it again because that's not true and it will never be" – she laced her fingers with Shizuru's – "Is true that I've progressed with my disease, but it was all thanks to you."

- "Natsuki…"

- "Do you know why I asked you to come with me?"

- "Because you needed my help?"

- "Don't say it in past tense, I need you. I'll always need you Shizuru, just as you need me; that's why asked you to come. I knew that you'd be feeling down if we were to be apart; but you'd hide your feeling behind your perfect features. I know more that anyone that even if you seem to be strong the truth is that you are not like that. You are as weak as I am, as fearful as I am when we aren't together." – she kissed Shizuru's hand – "You are the reason of why I've been able to stand again Shizuru. I didn't want to be alone, that's why I told you to come with me. You are my light in this world of darkness I'm living at now. I'm just able to walk by my own when you are by my side; I'm only strong when you are with me, and that's because I need to be, because I have something to protect, because I don't want to lose you. See these bruises now? Were done while I was coming in your search; I know the direction but I couldn't find my way, my light wasn't there to guide me. I need you Shizuru, not only to take care of me; without you I'm incomplete…without you…I'm nothing."

- "Natsuki…" – whispered Shizuru, her voice breaking as tears fell from her eyes.

She hugged Natsuki with force and need, her face buried on Natsuki's shoulder, her body shaking slightly due to the sobs. Natsuki hugged Shizuru back, stroking her silky hair; how she loved to feel it between her fingers. Natsuki whispered on Shizuru's ear.

- "We'll get trough this together Shizuru, just as you said. I need you…I love you."

- "I love you too Natsuki, you are my everything."

They kept hugging for a while until Shizuru calmed down and stopped sobbing. Shizuru got a bit apart and gave Natsuki a peck on the cheek.

- "Thank you Natsuki, I feel much better now."

- "So do I."

- "Sorry for worrying you…"

- "Don't say anything. I should have noticed sooner." – she shivered when the cold wind blew – "Let's head back, it's freezing here."

- "Ara, does Natsuki want me to cuddle her so she'll be warmer? After all, Natsuki is wearing only a tank top."

- "Shizuru!!"

-"Ara…I'm sure that blush made you warmer" – replied Shizuru with a giggle.

Natsuki growled; then she took Shizuru's hand and began to walk in the direction of the main house. Shizuru smiled and along the way she wrapped Natsuki's arm, bringing them closer. Natsuki smiled too, it was nice to feel Shizuru's warmth; also she liked to be alone, just the two of them in such a nice and peaceful place. She never thought she'd be able to voice out her feelings like she did, it wasn't like her, but if felt nice; what's more, she was sure that Shizuru loved to hear them. The mood was up again, and it could be perceived in the air.

They arrived to the manor and entered. Selene came to their encounter when she heard them.

- "Natsuki ojou-sama! Shizuru ojou-sama! A letter for you has arrived."

- "Do you know who sent it Selene?"

- "Is from Youko-sensei." – said the old woman giving the envelope to her mistress.

- "Thank you Selene."

The woman made a bow and retreated back to the kitchen, leaving the couple alone.

- "Shizuru, let's go to the living room, I'd like to know what it says."

- "Of course Natsuki."

The lovers walked to the living room, taking a seat side by side on the same couch. Shizuru opened the letter and began to read it for Natsuki. It contained some words from Sara. She explained how things were going at Garderobe, how she never imagined what a complicated task it was to direct the place. If it weren't for Miss Maria, Garderobe would have exploded and destroyed weeks ago. Sara made a brief report explaining the situation and wishing Natsuki the best.

After the report, there was the letter from Youko-sensei saying that she'd visit them in a week to check Natsuki's condition. After reading it, Shizuru placed the letter back in the envelope and put it over a table near them.

- "So…everything is going…fine, it seems." – said Shizuru at lack of words.

- "If you say so" – said Natsuki with a chuckle.

- "Ara Natsuki, you should be more considerate with them."

- "Oh, I am; is just that the image was pretty hilarious."

- "You're right, it really was." – said Shizuru suppressing a giggle.

Shizuru took Natsuki's hand and rested her head on Natsuki's shoulder.

- "Does Natsuki would like to go back for a couple of days?"

Natsuki thought for an instant before answering.

- "No, I made a decision. Plus, I trust in their abilities. And I think they feel the same about me."

- "No wonder why you are the Gakuenchou Natsuki. You are very strong and the most talented."

- "That's only because you always trusted in me no matter what Shizuru."

- "Natsuki…"

Shizuru kissed Natsuki's hand and then said.

- "Is quite late, are you hungry?"

- "A bit, and you?"

- "Famished."

- "Then let's go."

They stood up and went to the dinning room, on the way Shizuru thought.

- "Natsuki, you said I'm your light, but you've been mine since that day when you said you wanted to know more about me, to know the real me. That's why I love you so much. You are my light and I'm yours; we'll guide each other Natsuki, I'll be your eyes no matter what happens, I promise."

The rest of the night passed without troubles or doubts, although a bit of nervousness could be senses in the air due to the visit of the sensei the next week.

The way destiny was tracing their fates would be discovered sooner than they imagined.

TBC……

-----------------------------------------------------

WRYYYYYY!!! Another chapter down!

Did you like it? I hope so. Thank you everyone for your support, it means a lot to me. And sorry if I had not been replying your reviews, I promise I'll do it again.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!!

See you around!

Shezaei neko


	8. Final Chapter Eternity

**Yours will lead mine.**

**IT'S ****EXTREMELY IMPORTANT TO READ THE NOTES BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER. THANKS**

**A/N:** I'm BACK!! And here it is the last chapter of this fic. Don't worry people; I haven't forgotten my promise of writing 3 versions of the last chapter. This is the first one and it's the SAD ENDING, so beware. I decided to write this one first since I was in a sappy and awful mood and that helped me to get all the ideas out.

I hope you like it. Also many thanks to Leebot-sensei for beta-ing this chapter. Be sure to check up my other stories and also the last chapter of "Into The Another World" since it was almost completely written by Leebot; I'm sure you'll like it.

Enough said! On to the fic! Don't forget to review!!

**Beta's note:** Just to warn you all, when Shezaei says this is the sad ending, she really means it. It's absolutely heartbreaking and had me in tears. It's worth the read, but just make sure you have someone nearby to hug.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Otome, Sunrise does. - damn rich bastards… -

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Eternity**

It was a sunny day at Kruger's manor; the cool breeze moved the branches of the trees slightly, producing a relaxing sound. The otome couple was standing at the front gate, waiting for Youko-sensei's arrival. Indeed, in no time a week had passed since they received her message. During those days, the couple had been training more than before, but most importantly, their bond and love had become even stronger.

There was just one thing that had bothered Shizuru. A couple of days back, after they had finished their training for that day, Natsuki had held and rubbed her arm, from shoulder to wrist. She asked the raven-haired girl about it, and the otome replied.

- "It's nothing, love. I just pushed myself over the edge today. No worries."

The chestnut-haired woman didn't say anything after that, as she knew that her training in fact had been harder than ever that day. However, the uneasiness still lingered in her heart. She put those thoughts aside when she saw a car approaching; surely, that was Youko. She was arriving a bit early by a few minutes.

Shizuru glanced at Natsuki and saw the relaxed and calm features adorning that beautiful face. She smiled at the sight. This 'new' Natsuki was lovelier – in Shizuru's opinion. In the past, the Gakuenchou would have been tapping her foot impatiently, but now she didn't make such mannerisms.

- "I wonder if the walk we took before calmed her." – thought the otome.

Since they had woken up a bit earlier that morning, Natsuki proposed to have a walk around the woods before Youko arrived. While they were walking, Shizuru asked her why she proposed to do that instead of doing – as she put it – more 'pleasant activities' in bed. Natsuki of course blushed a deep shade of red before giving her answer.

- "Precisely because of that sole reason. Had we stayed in bed, we would have woken up late."

- "So? I don't think Youko-sensei would have minded."

- "I know but… you are too much of a temptation, so…" – she whispered huskily in Shizuru's ear – "I prefer it when no one interrupts us."

This time it was Shizuru's turn to blush, she had to agree with Natsuki's statement. It was much better if there weren't any interruptions. For Shinso's sake! All kinds of perverted thoughts plagued her mind in less than a second; it spread faster than Natsuki's blushes in her cheeks, and that was quite fast.

- "Ara… I might need another walk now." – thought the older otome while smirking.

- "Shizuru? Is something the matter?"

- "Of course not Natsuki, only the usual."

Natsuki's face flared up in that instant. She knew very well what 'the usual' meant.

- "Shizuru!!" – said Natsuki – "No wonder why you are smiling and your body temperature is raised."

- "Ara… Natsuki sure knows what happens with my body; I wonder what else she knows." – said Shizuru in a very suggestive tone.

- "I… I…" – stuttered the girl as her blush deepened. But then she flashed a loving smile with a tint of tease. She took Shizuru's hand, after kissing it she said – "I know more than you can imagine."

The older otome blushed again.

- "Natsuki…"

Shizuru gave a quick kiss to Natsuki on the lips. After she pulled away, the car that transported the doctor made a halt in front of them. The driver – who was Sayako – got off first and opened the passenger's door. Youko got off after greeting the old housekeeper. Meanwhile, Selene was taking the doctor's light luggage to her assigned quarters. Upon seeing the otome couple, Youko said in a soft yet formal tone.

- "Good day Meister Viola, Gakuenchou."

- "Good morning Youko-sensei. How have you been?" – asked Shizuru.

- "Quite good Meister Viola, what about you?"

- "We've been fine. Thanks for asking."

- "That's good to hear. " – looking at Natsuki she said – "Well then, shall we begin with the tests now Gakuenchou? That way we can send them to Irina to start with the analysis and you'll have the rest of the evening free."

- "That's alright with me. In fact, I was about to suggest the same. But before that" – she paused for a moment feeling Youko's expectant gaze on her – "Don't be so formal here Youko-sensei. Miss Maria isn't here to scold you – or me for that matter." – finished Natsuki with a chuckle.

Shizuru and Youko giggled at the comment.

- "You're right Natsuki-san. I completely forgot about that."

- "Now that everything is settled, let's go inside and prepare everything." – said Shizuru.

With that, the three women headed to a special room where the doctor would be able to place her needed instruments without trouble. It wouldn't take her much time to do so, as the equipment wasn't as big as the one she had back at her lab. She'd take some samples today and make some other tests, the next day would be the same, and then she'd analyze them in her lab and give Natsuki the results of the tests as soon as she was done. It would take some days though. That was the reason why she would be off the next day before night.

When they reached the room, everything was already arranged with the basics Youko-sensei asked beforehand like an examining table among other things. She placed her hand bag on a table to take out her other artifacts placing them on a tray.

- "Natsuki-san, would you please take off your clothes and change into this robe?" – said the doctor holding said item.

- "Sure."

Shizuru took the robe, handing it to Natsuki. Natsuki meanwhile removed her blindfold and began to change her clothes.

- "How is the blindfold working so far?" – asked Youko, turning around to see Natsuki already changed and sitting on the examining table.

- "It has been very useful. What amazed me the most was the resistance it has despite how light it is."

- "Good. By the way, while I'm here I'd like to do some modifications to it, do you mind?"

- "Of course not, feel free to take it."

- "Thanks."

- "That means that Natsuki won't be able to practice these days."

- "She would, although not as roughly as she always does." – said the doctor.

- "There's no problem. We've been training daily tirelessly, it will be a good chance to take some rest, don't you think Shizuru?"

- "Ara, I have to agree with Natsuki. It really is a good idea."

Youko smiled at the two otome, just as she had suspected, both girls were very responsible and hard working even away from Garderobe.

- "Alright Natsuki-san. I'll begin with the examination."

- "Okay."

After the reply, Youko proceeded to examine Natsuki with the help of Shizuru. Natsuki was very calm during the first part; that was until Youko stretched out one of her arms. She felt a small throb of pain run along her arm at the action; however she hid the feeling from the women, not wanting to worry any of them, especially Shizuru.

- "Yeah, maybe these days off will help me to get rid of this soreness. I've been overworking myself." – thought the girl.

What she didn't know at the moment was that this would be a sign of what would come next.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Just as Youko said, she stayed over just two days to check up on Natsuki. She left on the second day after dusk, not before handing Natsuki her now-improved blindfold. How was it changed? Well, it now allowed some light to filter through the protection, that way Natsuki would get used to light again. Of course the blindfold changed its opacity according to how much light she was exposed to. This at first caught Natsuki off guard a little, but in no time she got used to it. Sadly, things wouldn't go as smoothly as always.

After Youko left, they went back to their now habitual practice fighting. In one of their sessions, Natsuki had been panting and sweating, which was very unlike her. Shizuru was concerned about it and asked the raven haired girl if she was feeling well. Natsuki told the older otome that she was fine. Shizuru decided not to ask anything else because she believed in Natsuki.

Natsuki didn't want to worry Shizuru, but, certainly, she had been feeling strange lately; like exceeding her limits when she knew she was far from it. So, when her lover called Youko-sensei to ask her to come and check up on Natsuki again, she didn't refuse or even complain.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After hanging up the call she received from the Graceful Amethyst, Youko prepared to leave the lab. She didn't have the results of Natsuki's tests yet, but the tone in Shizuru's voice, the worry in it was something she just couldn't leave alone.

- "It wasn't a command… it was more like a plea…"

She didn't like a bit how it had sounded. That only meant one thing: something was wrong. Before leaving she told Irina to call her right after she got the results. She simply didn't like the path this was heading to.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They had their training earlier compared to other days; that way they could wait for Youko's arrival at home without worries since they didn't know at what time she'd arrive that day.

They were walking back, chatting cheerfully as always when suddenly Natsuki dropped down on her knees while clutching her chest and panting, using her staff as support.

- "Natsuki!!" – yelled Shizuru with concern evident in her voice – "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

- "I'm… fine…" – replied the girl, and she then begin coughing.

- "Natsuki!!" – Shizuru began to rub Natsuki's back to control the girl's coughs.

- "Shizuru…" – said the raven haired girl, trying to stand up.

- "Put your arm around my neck." – ordered Shizuru while wrapping one of her arms around her love's waist. – "Are you sure you can walk?"

- "Yeah, I feel a bit better…" – replied Natsuki with a weak smile.

On their way back, flashes of the past assaulted Shizuru's mind; more precisely, images from the accident. _Deja vú_.

- "Hold on a little more Natsuki, we are almost there."

It didn't take them long to arrive; when they did, as if on cue, Youko arrived too. Upon seeing how they were walking, she got off the car and dashed in their direction. Natsuki was practically leaning on Shizuru.

- "Shizuru-san! Natsuki-san!"

- "Youko-sensei."

- "What happened?"

- "Natsuki, she…"

- "Shizuru…" – interrupted Natsuki – "is overreacting."

After saying those words she tumbled forward. Shizuru wrapped her arms around her to stop her from falling. Natsuki covered her mouth and began to cough again, even more and worse than before. The coughs stopped for a moment; when they did, Shizuru's eyes opened widely in terror and worry after she saw Natsuki's hand and her own clothes. There was blood on them. Natsuki covered her mouth again, coughing a couple of times before passing out in Shizuru's arms.

- "NATSUKI!!"

Shizuru's scream was heard around the manor, dragging the attention of Sayako and Selene, who hurriedly went over to see the cause of such a distressful scream. Of course what they saw was the last thing they expected to find. Their beloved mistress was being carried in Shizuru's arms; blood staining her hand, face and clothes. Youko's voice yanked them out from the shock.

- "Hurry! Prepare some clean towels and a bowl with water!"

- "Immediately!!"

Both women ran inside to prepare what Youko had told them, not wasting a second. Meanwhile Shizuru was taking Natsuki inside, carrying her in her arms carefully as Youko checked Natsuki's vital signs, heading upstairs to their own room. Shizuru laid Natsuki on the bed; pulling a chair out, she sat beside her holding her bloodied hand but being sure not to interfere with Youko's rapid check up.

Selene entered the room with the bowl in hands. She was about to start cleaning up her mistress when she heard Shizuru's vexed voice.

- "I'll do it."

Selene just bowed and left the room after handing Shizuru the bowl; she was very nervous and shaken, but not even close to what her mistress' lover was going through. Youko released Natsuki's wrist and sighed. She noted how Shizuru's question came not with her voice but with her eyes. She wanted to know what was happening to Natsuki.

With perfect timing, Youko's personal communicator beeped; without doubt that was Irina to inform her about the results of the analysis. Her eyes opened widely in complete disbelief. Shizuru couldn't hear anything of what they were talking about, yet, she had a full view of Youko's face, and the expression she saw was enough to realize that whatever it may be was not good. And how right she was. From that day onwards, everything went downhill…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Since Natsuki regained consciousness a day after, her health worsened with each day that passed. It was heart-wrenching for her loyal maids to see their ojou-sama and her lover living that hell.

Shizuru stayed by Natsuki's side all the time, not leaving her girl alone. She couldn't believe the state Natsuki was in now. It all happened so damn quickly. According to Youko, a strange agent that was part of the Slave's body entered Natsuki's system when it exploded. It resulted in an unknown type of 'virus' that mutated into a tainted nanomachine clone. After it infected all the nanomachines inside Natsuki's body, the clone auto-destructed itself, but the damage was already done. Even if they had found it sooner, there was no way or cure to stop it.

Youko ordered the other otome that were at that battle to be analyzed just as a caution. However, given the fact that Natsuki had been the only one injured in that fight, the examination wouldn't provide any significant results. Also, it seemed that this type of Slave was gone – since they had not appeared again after that incident. All chances to provide them with more information about this were futile.

Shizuru was devastated; she simply could not believe this was happening. She blamed herself for not noticing it sooner, for not noticing Natsuki's odd behavior these past days. Every time she did that, Natsuki would always hold her hand and shaking her head in a negative gesture she'd say that it wasn't Shizuru's fault.

Natsuki knew that there would be only one end to this situation, but of course being as stubborn as she was, she wouldn't give up without a fight, even if at the end it was lost. That's why she'd smile at all times for Shizuru, hold her close, kissing her wherever and whenever she could. She even asked Shizuru to make love to her every night they could. Shizuru was a bit doubtful about it, but nevertheless she soon gladly surrendered to Natsuki's wishes.

Another of her wishes had been to contact Garderobe in order to leave everything organized and arranged; after all, she still was the Gakuenchou. Their otome colleagues and close friends were torn apart when they'd been informed. Mai and Nao had been the ones most frustrated; even Miss Maria, always said to be the steel woman, couldn't hide her sadness completely. Although they were supposed to visit Natsuki, the raven-haired girl asked them not to do so. She didn't want anyone to see her in such a deplorable state. Her pride as an otome, as the leader of Garderobe, but above all, her pride as a warrior didn't allow it. Nonetheless, that didn't stop them from sending her letters, audio cards, and a short video call.

Shizuru took these 'distractions' to call Miss Maria, asking her for help and a very important favor. Miss Maria was taken aback by such request seeing as no one, ever have done that in all of Garderobe's history. Though she didn't oppose it and granted Shizuru's petition. If Shinso-sama had always helped them to stay together, then that was the way it should be until the end.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had been almost two weeks since this entire nightmare started. Shizuru was at the kitchen preparing some tea along with Natsuki's supper. Her beloved girl could barely eat anything by now; nonetheless, she was trying, even more if it was Shizuru's cooking. She always prepared it while Natsuki took a nap after she had bathed her. She didn't take much time in the preparation of the meal because she didn't want to leave Natsuki alone for long periods of time. Sayako would keep an eye on her mistress while Selene helped Shizuru in the kitchen, shortening the cooking time that way.

She was placing everything on a tray when the doorbell rang. Selene went to answer; not a minute had passed when she was back at the kitchen.

- "Shizuru-ojou-sama, there's a messenger from Garderobe at the door."

- "A messenger?"

- "Yes. She says that she must see you personally."

- "I see. Thank you Selene-san, I'll be there in a moment."

Selene bowed and left to do her other chores. Shizuru finished placing all the items on the tray taking it with her on her way to answer the door. She placed the tray over a small table that was at the main hall and went to open the door since she didn't see anyone waiting there. Apparently, the messenger decided to stay outside. She was a bit surprised to see 'her' standing there.

- "Good afternoon Meister Zhang."

- "Hey Viola."

- "I'd never thought you'd introduce yourself as a messenger from Garderobe."

- "Meh…" – she said with a shrug – "I thought that this way I wouldn't scare the maids."

Nao wasn't wearing her Meister's robe but the pink stripes clothes of her gang. To the normal eye, it would be hard to trust anything she might say wearing clothes like that; however Selene was not that type of person. She was quick to notice the small details, so when she inspected Nao, she saw the GEM on her ear, that's why she trusted in what she said.

- "So, may I know what brings you here?"

Nao moved her hand to the bag she was carrying, taking out two small boxes from inside.

- "The old woman sends you these…" – said the redhead giving Shizuru the boxes.

Shizuru took them in her hands while smiling bitterly.

- "Ookini, Nao-san."

- "It was nothing." – she said as she looked up to one window.

Shizuru noticed some anxiety in the Meister's gaze so she asked.

- "Would you like to see her?"

Nao's eyebrows raised slightly, a bit surprised by the question. Then she closed her eyes and grinned.

- "No thank you. Just as she has her pride as a warrior, I have mine too. I gave her my word to abide by her wishes, not only as a comrade but as a friend."

- "Nao-san…"

- "Thus I have to go. We're going to have a meeting soon and I don't want to be late."

- "Ara, it seems that finally the duties of a Meister Column have made you more responsible."

- "What? Oh no no no… that will take a while to happen. I simply don't want to suffer the scolding and punishment of that old granny. Gee, the mere thought gives me the creeps."

- "Have a good trip on your way back, Nao-san. And once again, thank you."

- "No problem."

Nao turned around to leave and materialize when she took out an envelope. Turning again she said.

- "I almost forgot. Give her this."

- "Sure." – replied Shizuru taking the object.

Nao walked away and materialized her robe, taking her leave flying away. The redhead didn't look back; she didn't want Shizuru's very well-trained eyes to see the lone tear that had managed to roll down her cheek. Wiping it with her sleeve she sped up in Garderobe's direction.

Walking inside again, Shizuru closed the door behind her. After placing the boxes and Nao's envelope on the tray, she took it and walked upstairs towards Natsuki's room. She was stretching her hand out to grab the doorknob when the door opened, revealing Sayako. The old woman made a bow and said.

- "Natsuki-ojou-sama awakened some minutes ago, Shizuru-ojou-sama."

- "Thank you for checking on her, Sayako-san."

Sayako gave a slight bow with her head and left the room, allowing Shizuru to enter. Upon hearing the sound of steps coming closer, Natsuki turned her head in the direction of the source and said in a somewhat raspy voice.

- "Shizuru…"

- "I'm right here, Natsuki." – placing the tray over the night stand, she took the girl's hand in her own. – "Sorry for not being here when you woke up."

Natsuki smiled and, squeezing Shizuru's hand, said.

- "Don't worry, Sayako told me that a messenger from Garderobe asked to see you."

- "Yes, that's correct."

- "So?"

- "So…?"

- "What did the messenger want?"

- "She brought me something sent by Miss Maria. Also she told me about a meeting they'll be having with the columns."

- "Is that so…"

Shizuru released Natsuki's hand and began to arrange her supper. Natsuki kept silent, thinking about what Shizuru had told her.

- "It's obvious that I can not attend that meeting, but Shizuru on the other hand. Even if she's taking care of me, she still has duties as a column…"

Natsuki kept thinking about it over and over. If Shizuru would attend that reunion, then she needed to know when she would leave.

- "Ne, Shizuru…"

- "What is it Natsuki?"

- "When…" – she paused – "When will you be leaving?"

Shizuru almost dropped the cup she was holding, startled by the question. She felt some fear starting to form in her heart. Was it that Natsuki didn't want her there anymore? Before panic took control over her she asked.

- "Leave to where Natsuki?"

- "To Garderobe for the meeting."

Shizuru smiled, relief taking her whole being. By then, she wasn't at all surprised that Natsuki had had such a responsible thought in her mind. Continuing with her task she replied.

- "I'm not going."

- "Why? All the columns have to go, well, all but me."

- "Precisely Natsuki, the columns have to. That's why I'm not going."

Natsuki's mind registered the words, even if it was such a cryptic answer; she had learned to decode them to fully understand what Shizuru would be talking about. Her eyes opened in shock, her eyebrows rising when the realization of the thought struck her completely.

- "Shizuru… are you saying that…"

Shizuru turned to see Natsuki and said.

- "Natsuki's thoughts are correct." – she made a pause – "I'm no longer a Column."

Natsuki didn't find any trace of teasing or joking in Shizuru's tone, yet she couldn't believe what her lover had just said.

- "Why? What could be the reason for Shizuru to resign as a Column?" – thought Natsuki – "If she's no longer at the service of Shinso-sama, that means that she should get the Master's ring soon. Could it be that… she's willing to take a Master once I'm gone?" – her heart sank in her chest at the idea.

Shizuru saw how Natsuki's face showed different expressions in a short time; she'd make fun of it and tease her lovely girl about it, if it weren't for the fact that the emotions shown were ones of pain, sadness and hurt. Which certainly didn't fit that precious face.

- "Natsuki, is something wrong?" – asked Shizuru sitting on the bed near Natsuki.

- "Why Shizuru?"

- "'Why' what Natsuki?"

- "Why did you resign from your position as a Column?"

- "Are you concerned about it?"

Natsuki nodded and said.

- "Please, I need to know. I MUST know Shizuru, please…"

- "Natsuki…" – taking her lover's hand she said – "I did it because I wanted to serve a Master…"

- "I knew it." – thought Natsuki bitterly – "That would be the only reason for a column to retire. She'll leave me. She'll forget about me. Well, she has the right to do whatever she wants."

Her mind and thoughts were leading to different places and conclusions. She was so engrossed in her inner turmoil that she didn't hear what Shizuru was saying. That was until the otome called her.

- "Natsuki, are you listening?"

- "Eh? What?"

- "I think that answers my question."

- "Sorry Shizuru."

- "I was telling you that I want to have a Master."

- "Yeah, I heard that part."

- "Then Natsuki didn't hear when I said that I want to serve the Kruger family."

- "Wha…?! The Krugers? You want to serve my father?" – Shizuru shook her head negatively – "Or maybe my mother?"

- "Silly, I don't want to serve either of them."

- "If that's the case, then… that would only leave… me."

- "That's right. That's why…" – Shizuru got up from the bed and knelt beside it, still holding Natsuki's hand – "Natsuki Kruger, would you give me the immense honor and pleasure of allowing me to be your otome? Would you become my Master?"

- "Shizuru…" – said the raven haired girl as tears formed in her eyes.

- "Natsuki?"

- "Shizuru, I…" – sobbed the girl with her head down – "I can't do that."

- "Why not?"

- "It would be very selfish of me. You still have a bright future ahead, be it as a column or as an otome."

- "There's no future to me if it isn't with Natsuki."

- "But you know what will happen when I…"

- "I know the consequences perfectly. " – Shizuru stood up and, supporting her weight with her arms, she leaned forward to capture Natsuki's lips in a chaste kiss – "Also Natsuki should know by now that I really meant what I've said before."

- "What was that?"

- "I will go wherever Natsuki is."

Natsuki's body trembled due to the sobs; weakly she raised her arms and hugged Shizuru.

Later that day, the Master's Otome ceremony was held at the manor, though it was private since only the maids were attending it. Natsuki agreed to be Shizuru's Master under one condition; she had to be Shizuru's Otome. That way they'd be master and otome respectively. Shizuru wasn't too surprised at Natsuki's proposal, in fact, she saw it coming beforehand. That's why when she called Miss Maria days ago; she had asked her for Natsuki's GEM Master ring too.

Shizuru was now Natsuki's otome and vice-versa. It was really a fulfilling sensation; it felt as if they were married, with no responsibility other than to take care of each other. Even after the ceremony, Natsuki was still a bit hesitant about the whole situation, but after hearing Shizuru's reassuring words she felt better, all doubts and any trace of insecurity faded away. After all, it would be the last time to feel something selfish like this because her time was almost up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Days went by quickly; the couple was at their room. Shizuru was reading Natsuki a novel when out of the blue; the raven haired otome asked her to take her out to the flower garden. Shizuru put the book down and, lifting her lover in her arms, she led them to the beautiful garden.

When they arrived, Shizuru laid Natsuki on the stone bench; afterward she sat there too, resting Natsuki's head comfortingly in her lap. Natsuki's breathing was slow and paused; raising her hand she cupped her lover's face. Shizuru took the hand and pressed it more against her cheek. Natsuki smiled and closing her eyes she said.

- "Shizuru?"

- "Mmh?"

- "Thank you."

- "There's nothing to thank me about. I should be the one thanking you, My Natsuki."

- "I like that…"

- "Mmmhh?"

- "How that sounds, I like it now more than before."

- "Really? How so?"

- "Because now, I'm completely yours in every way."

Shizuru's eyes became watery as she felt how life was leaving her Natsuki's body little by little.

- "My Natsuki" – she leaned to kiss the girl fully on the lips – "I love you."

- "I love you too."

Natsuki wasn't scared, even if she felt how life was being drained from her body. She felt safe and warm; she thought that maybe it was Shizuru's doing; Shizuru's presence made her feel that way, how secure she felt while being near her, in her arms.

- "If only I could see her face again…"

Slowly she opened her eyes. At first she just perceived the blinding light of the sun as she always felt it; but then, she could see something forming in front of her; it had a crimson color. The blur image soon became neat, and she could clearly see Shizuru's beautiful crimson eyes, her chestnut hair, her porcelain skin, her pink and luscious lips curved up in the smile reserved only for her.

She smiled at the sight. She didn't know if this was real or just the image that was carved deeply in her mind and heart and that had being pulled out to fulfill her desire. Really, it didn't matter to her, just as long as she was able to see it again.

- "The features of my friend, my companion, my master, my lover… of… MY Shizuru."

Saying the words in a whisper, she closed her eyes and smiled one more time before her body turned into green sparkles of light. Shizuru held Natsuki close to her; kissing her girl one more time before closing her eyes too to follow her love in the same way.

Sayako and Selene watched everything from some prudent distance, tears flowing endlessly down their faces.

At Garderobe, the remaining columns and other otome were gathered when Doctor Youko entered the room they where in and simply said.

- "The signal is gone…"

The otome were already expecting it, nevertheless it hurt. The pain of losing someone dear and close was most unbearable thing anyone could suffer.

Their friends and family at the manor and Garderobe respectively buried a memento of them together. One pillar stone under Shinso's mausoleum, as it was meant for all otome; while the other was at Kruger's manor, in the flower garden.

In both stone pillars could be read an epitaph.

- _"Together since the beginning, together at the end; that is how it was meant to be. Walking the same path with no fear because, yours will lead mine."_

END

* * *

I hope you liked this version. I'll be working in the others as soon as I can, since I have other stories to update.

Thanks for reading and for your support; and most importantly, don't forget to drop a review!

See you around.

Shezaei neko


	9. Final Chapter Version 2 Legend

**Yours will lead mine.**

**A/N: **Hello there everyone! First of all I apologize for not updating my fics sooner. Especially this one since I know you are waiting for the 'Normal' and 'Happy' versions of it. I do hope that you can forgive the delay and that you still have interest in this fic. I want to thank all the people who continue reviewing and reading my stories, I truly appreciate it!

As always I thank leebot-sensei for beta-ing this fic. Just this time I put his notes at the end so be sure to read them.

This is the 'NORMAL ENDING' for this fic, so I hope you like it.

Also don't forget to check my profile for the details of the FanArt contest I'm making.

Enough said! Let's get going with the fic!

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything. If I did, there would be a lot of merchandise of these two.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Legend**

The weather was incredibly good at the Krugers' manor. The soft and cool breeze was blowing and moving the branches of the trees, the rays of the sun warming up the green grass, announcing a brand new day.

The otome couple had woken up several minutes before. They were having breakfast together; today was the day that Youko would visit them to check on Natsuki's condition. Shizuru was a bit nervous about it; after all it had been a while since they had left Garderobe and since Natsuki had been checked completely by the doctor, so she was uneasy about what kind of news they would receive regarding Natsuki's condition.

Once they were done eating they decided to go out and wait for the doctor to arrive. While they were standing outside waiting, Natsuki decided to comment on Shizuru's odd behavior that she noticed since breakfast.

- "Shizuru, what's worrying you?"

- "It's nothing, Natsuki" – replied Shizuru with her deceiving smile.

Unfortunately that didn't work against the otome anymore. Natsuki got near Shizuru and, taking her hand between hers, she said.

- "Please Shizuru, don't lie to me. I know that something is bothering you. You know you can tell me."

Shizuru could hear the loving and pleading tone in Natsuki's voice. She bit her lower lip and squeezed her love's hand before replying.

- "I'm worried about you, of course. Of what Youko-sensei will tell us."

Natsuki heard Shizuru's voice, filled with fear and worry. She even felt her tremble. Holding tighter her hands, Natsuki said.

- "Shizuru, I understand how you feel, since I feel the same. I'm afraid of what the result may be, but you know what? I can overcome whatever it might be because you are by my side."

- "Natsuki…" – whispered Shizuru.

Not being able to hold herself back any longer, Shizuru claimed Natsuki's lips in a slow and deep kiss. Natsuki reciprocated the show of affection with equal tenderness. Mere seconds passed, but to them it felt like an eternity. It was always the same sensation when there were only the two of them.

After they got apart, they just had to wait some minutes before Youko arrived. She was riding the same luxurious car that Natsuki had used when she left Garderobe. Youko got off the car and greeted both otome.

- "Meister Shizuru, Gakuenchou. How have you been?"

- "We've been well, Youko-sensei. What about you?"

- "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

- "We may proceed at any time you wish doctor, since I know you may be tired due to the trip." – said Natsuki.

- "Not at all Gakuenchou, we may begin right now."

- "Alright, then this way."

They began to walk towards the manor, when suddenly Natsuki said.

- "Oh, by the way, Youko-sensei..."

- "Yes Gakuenchou?"

- "You don't need to be so formal here. I'm sure that Miss Maria won't pop out from somewhere to scold us." - said Natsuki with a smirk.

- "I'll keep that in mind." – said Youko, suppressing a giggle.

Shizuru simply smiled at her love's remark.

The three women walked inside the manor, in the direction of the room that had been meticulously prepared with all the equipment requested by the doctor. Youko, who was carrying a small briefcase, opened it and, handing Natsuki a robe, she said.

- "Please Natsuki-san, could you take off your clothes and change into this?"

- "Sure." – replied the raven haired woman taking the garment.

- "Also, I wanted to ask you. While I'm here I'd like to check your blindfold and do some modifications to it; if you don't mind of course."

- "Ara, Youko-sensei read my mind. I was thinking of asking you the same." – said Shizuru as she finished assisting Natsuki with getting changed.

- "Then it's settled. I'll have it ready for you to use again before I leave."

- "Thanks, Youko."

- "It's nothing. Then, shall we begin?"

Natsuki sat on an examining table with Shizuru standing by her side in order to assist her and the doctor if needed. Also, she wanted to be there in this crucial moment which was decisive in their lives.

After some hours of analysis, checking and taking samples, Natsuki's examination was over. During Youko's short stay, both otome took some time off in order to relax and enjoy to the fullest that leisure time they got to have. Even though the nights full of passion were considerably – or more like totally – reduced to zero that time (not that they minded if the doctor knew how much stamina they had at night), but as Natsuki had said to Shizuru once, she preferred when they were alone and no one interrupted them.

The days passed quickly, and soon the day arrived when Youko had to leave for Garderobe. And just as she promised, she had made some modifications to Natsuki's blindfold. The size was reduced considerably and the protection for the eyes now consisted of a singular material that allowed some filtration of the light to it so Natsuki would get used to feeling it again.

* * *

Around a week had passed since Youko was at the Krugers' manor. Natsuki and Shizuru were doing some sparring in the forest when Selene arrived to meet them. Both women were surprised by her presence there, and by that mere fact they knew that it had to be something rather important, as both maids were given specific instructions to stay away from their training place as it could be dangerous.

- "Natsuki-ojou-sama." – said the old woman.

- "What is it, Selene?"

- "Sorry to interrupt your training with Shizuru-ojou-sama but you got a call from Youko-sensei not too long ago."

- "What did she say?"

- "She will be coming back in two days to relay to you the results of the analysis."

- "Is that so…Thanks for informing us, Selene, you may go."

Selene bowed and left, leaving her mistresses alone. Silence filled the place; several thoughts running through their minds, but the most important one was: what would be the result? Would it be good? Would it be bad? The only thing they could do now was to wait for Youko's visit in two days; they would have an answer by then.

Days went by faster than expected, and so they were waiting at the entrance of the manor once more, waiting for the sensei to arrive. After some minutes she arrived and the three women headed to the manor's living room. Some tension and uneasiness could be perceived in the air. Natsuki and Shizuru sat together in one couch while Youko sat across them in another. A tray with tea and some pastries was already placed on a small table; surely one of the maids had placed it in there so they wouldn't interrupt their conversation.

Youko didn't know where to begin; it was difficult to convey such important information. Shizuru, detecting Youko's nervousness, decided to help the doctor a bit.

- "Thanks for coming again sensei. I hope your trip was fine."

- "Ah, yes it was. You two look fine."

- "We are. We have been training with the new blindfold."

- "Is it working fine?"

- "Yes doctor; however, I would like to ask you to do some other modifications on it."

- "Sure thing. I'll check on that before leaving."

- "Thanks Youko-sensei." – said Natsuki – "Now on other matters…"

That was Youko's cue to get further into the matter at hand. She understood what the raven haired otome was referring to, so without more delay she began.

- "I got the final results of your analysis two days ago. Here they are." – said Youko taking out some files from a case and handing them over to Shizuru.

Shizuru took them and began to read them. As she read page after page, her features showed immense sadness and hopelessness. Natsuki sensed Shizuru's change of mood and clenched her hands into fists. Finally, after reaching the last page, Shizuru put the papers on her lap and said.

- "Sensei, basically this means…"

Youko closed her eyes and nodded solemnly.

- "That's correct." – noticing Natsuki's eager features she explained – "The damage caused to your eyes by that slave was more severe than what I had thought in the beginning. It was so bad that not even the nanomachines in your body were able to heal it, much less repair it. Even though you were treated right away, the damage was already done. I had hopes that the medicine I prescribed you would help you in a way and the nanomachines would do the rest. Sadly that was not the case. I'm sorry Gakuenchou but…"

- "I'll never recover my eye sight, correct?" – said Natsuki, interrupting.

- "I'm very sorry." – said Youko – "As your doctor I have failed you."

- "It is not your fault Youko." – said Natsuki reassuring her – "No one could have foreseen this result."

- "But…"

- "As sad as it is there's nothing else that can be done. We were ready to accept the result whatever it might be." – said Natsuki taking Shizuru's hand in hers.

- "Despite knowing this, I'd like you to continue taking the medicine. It will help you deal with the changes of light. It will be for a short time since you're getting used to it again."

- "Sure, as strange as it may sound, I have felt the change over the days."

- "It won't take long before you get used to it."

- "Thanks for all your help, Youko-sensei."

- "There's nothing to thank me for."

Silence remained for a moment until Shizuru noticed Youko's hesitance at something, so she asked.

- "Is something the matter doctor?"

- "Well, I've wanted to ask you."

- "About what?" – asked Natsuki.

- "What will you do now?"

- "What could you possibly mean?"

- "What will happen with your position as Gakuenchou?"

After hearing that question, Natsuki and Shizuru immediately understood what Youko's concern was about. Natsuki's current condition certainly would bring different reactions, not only in Garderobe, but also to the different nations. Though, they should know by now that the headmistress was very stubborn and wouldn't give her position out just because she had lost her eyesight. Undoubtedly she would have a plan to show them what she was capable even without it. And Natsuki was convinced that with Shizuru's support she would make it possible. Natsuki just grinned and said.

- "I understand your anxiety, Youko. But fear not, I'll handle this situation properly. Still, I'll need your help."

- "Of course Gakuenchou, count on me."

- "Does anyone else besides us know these final results?"

- "I have not informed anyone else yet."

- "Well, even if you do not say anything, somehow they would find it out. But don't worry about it, just when it happens, let me know when they start talking about this."

- "Of course." – Youko paused for a moment and said – "Shall I give you any special treatment for this?"

Natsuki shook her head in a negative response; she would do this with her own resources.

- "I don't want to give anyone a reason to think that I've been using Garderobe's technology for my own benefit only to maintain my position. You'll only work as my informant and inventor Youko, that's all."

- "Alright."

Shizuru, who had been silent watching and listening to the two women, smiled at the honesty and determination that Natsuki had shown in her words. She would make sure to assist her beloved with all her might to achieve her goal. She would be by her side no matter what happened; even if all the nations turned against them, she would be there for Natsuki's sake. Her love and commitment for Natsuki increased in that very moment, filling all her being completely.

After some more light chit-chat Youko proceeded to fix Natsuki's blindfold as requested and instructed Shizuru how to apply the medicine to Natsuki. Finally Youko left the manor before dusk. Natsuki had offered to let her stay and rest for the night. Youko had politely declined the offer, saying that she still had work to do back at the lab, and with her new assignment she wanted to see how things would develop with the news of Natsuki's results. But the truth was that she wanted to give the two otome privacy since she knew they had a lot to talk about, and even if the Gakuenchou had acted tough and accepting in front of her when relaying the information, she knew that she was hurt inside and that she needed some sort of comfort that only her beloved one could give her.

And indeed, just after Youko had left, the couple went upstairs to their room. Upon sitting on the bed, Natsuki had lunged herself at Shizuru and cried silent tears, her head resting on Shizuru's ample bosom, her arms clinging to Shizuru's back, her body shaking due to the effort of trying to control and suppress her sobs. Shizuru also cried along with her lover. She knew more than anyone that Natsuki had hopes for recovering her eye sight. She saw how Natsuki used all of her will power to remain strong in front of Youko when she received the news, even if on the inside she was devastated.

- "I'm here, love." – Shizuru said, almost in a whisper, trying to console her lover – "I won't ever leave your side. My Natsuki is everything to me, and I assure her that I will do whatever is within my power and even more to help her. We will overcome this, Natsuki. I know we will."

Natsuki got a bit apart from Shizuru and, stretching out one of her hands, she began to caress Shizuru's face with her fingers.

- "Shizuru…" – said Natsuki, her tone a bit anxious – "This path that we are going to take might be the most complicated one we have gone so far. I don't know what will wait for us in the end…I…I don't want you to get hurt along the way. Are you sure you want to do it? I mean, you still have a bright future as an otome, as a column, there's so much you can do…"

Natsuki was interrupted when a finger was placed on her lips. Shizuru knew that when Natsuki was anxious she began to ramble, and this was one of those moments. Smiling the most loving smile, she took Natsuki's hand and kissed it, then in a tender tone she said.

- "I'm afraid that Natsuki has not been listening to me. I will go wherever my Natsuki is, and that's final." – then Shizuru thought – "We will take this path together, we've been together since the beginning, we'll be together at the end. That's the way it is meant to be, because I know yours will lead mine."

Shizuru got near Natsuki and kissed her softly on the lips; she lingered in that place for quite a while until she was out of breath. She saw the flushed face of her precious one and, deciding to tease a bit, she whispered.

- "Also I'll make sure you don't forget how I look like. I'll make you remember and memorize until you can't forget."

- "I…" – mumbled Natsuki – "Please do…"

Shizuru let out a soft giggle and proceeded to do just as she said.

The next day Selene and Sayako were informed of Natsuki's current condition; they had shed some tears but soon offered all their support and assistance to the couple, since they knew better than anyone that her mistress did not want to receive pity from anyone, not even those who were considered family.

There wasn't a single day that Natsuki and Shizuru did not train; their practice getting harder every day that passed. During those days they contacted Youko and asked her to create for them different types of machines to improve their training. They also asked Sayako and Selene to improve Natsuki's staff to make it stronger. Undoubtedly both older women agreed to such a request, since they wanted nothing more than to assist the girls under their care.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed by since Youko's last visit. Natsuki and Shizuru were arriving from their morning sparring session when Selene came to them in a rush and said.

- "Natsuki-ojou-sama! Youko-sensei called you just a few minutes ago. She said that she wanted you to call her as soon as you arrived. She says that it's extremely important."

- "Thanks Selene, I will do that right now."

Selene nodded and left the two lovers alone. Natsuki called Youko back just as she said she would.

- "Youko, how are things so far?" – asked Natsuki.

- "Truth be said, not too well Gakuenchou. Just as I thought, they are arguing about your post. They want you to resign so they can look for a permanent substitute, but of course some are opposed to it."

- "Don't worry about that; I expected they would react that way. What amazes me is that it happened much later than what I thought. And if I know them as well as I think I do, it will take a while for them to agree with each other and come to an arrangement."

- "What do you want me to do, headmistress?"

- "I want you to give them a letter. I've already sent it to you a couple of days ago. It should be arriving soon."

- "What if they don't want to accept your terms?"

- "Trust me, they will. After that, things will simply flow from there."

- "I understand."

- "Thanks for all your help, Youko-sensei."

- "It's nothing."

After that, the call ended and Natsuki simply smiled a confident smile. Shizuru took her hand and smiled as well.

The next day after the conversation took place, just as Natsuki said, Youko received the letter. She opened it and read it's contents. Soon, she was walking down the halls of Garderobe to the meeting room in order to deliver the letter as requested. In the meeting room were the leaders of all the nations that had otome, and of course their otome were also there. They were arguing about what to do with the Gakuenchou's current situation. Some were demanding a replacement, stating that she wouldn't be able to perform her role as principal nor her role as an otome. Others, like the nation of Aries and Windbloom still wanted to believe that a miracle might happen and that the principal would be back.

As a fierce discussion was taking place, Youko came in, excusing herself for the interruption. The first column asked her to continue.

- "I'm here to bring you a request from Kruger Gakuenchou." – said Youko, showing off the letter.

- "What? A request?" – asked Queen Mashiro.

- "Youko-sensei, may I read that paper?" – said Sara Gallagher; who was still taking Natsuki's place temporarily.

- "Of course."

Youko handed the letter to Sara, who began to read it. When she was done she placed it on the table and said.

- "Well, I have no objections about this, and I think it's fair."

- "Sara-san, would you mind explaining to us the contents of that letter?" – said President Yukino.

- "Surely, President. Natsuki Kruger, the Ice Silver Crsytal; second column and principal of Garderobe kindly requests for a time frame of one year before we select her replacement on regards of her present condition."

- "One year?" – one exclaimed.

- "She expects us to wait for her for such a long time? Garderobe can't be without a leader! Besides, what can she do?" – said one leader.

- "Sara-san. " – said the leader of An Nam. – "Did the Gakuenchou specify any particular conditions for this request?"

- "Only that one: to give her one year. If, on the day she comes back, she doesn't convince you that she can perform her job, then she'll resign, not only as headmistress but also as the third column and as an otome."

- "The stakes are too high for her. Why would she do that and risk everything?" – asked Queen Mashiro.

- "Because she already knows that we have confidence in her." – said Sara.

Miss Maria smiled an imperceptible smile at the first column's words. She was sure that many people thought the same. President Yukino also smiled and said.

- "I and my nation, the Republic of Aries are willing to wait and agree with Principal Kruger's request."

- "The Kingdom of Windbloom seconds Kruger Gakuenchou's request."

Before long the other nations followed them and accepted the request, even if some of them weren't too fond of the idea, although they didn't have much of a choice.

Youko left the room and contacted Natsuki to inform her of the outcome. The otome had already foreseen the result but nonetheless thanked the doctor for the information. Her last message for the doctor was to inform the others of the exact day when she would be returning. She also asked another favor, to let everyone know that she didn't want to receive any visits from anyone, not even from Youko herself, so she could focus and go on with her training without interruptions, as it was about to get more severe.

Youko agreed and made sure that the principal's friends and comrades received this other request. They were a bit sad and disappointed that Natsuki did not want them to visit her and see how she was doing, but she had her reasons and they knew how Natsuki was, so they had to abide by her wishes. However that didn't stop them from sending her a letter or contacting her in some other way. Natsuki could never admit and tell them how much she appreciated the kind gestures and indirect support her friends were giving her. The only way she could thank them was by reaching her objective, and she wouldn't let anyone down. It was a promise.

* * *

Days passed and turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months, and soon the months became the year, and the date established in the arrangement to find the Gakuenchou's replacement had finally come.

Once more, all the leaders with their respective Otome were in the meeting room, waiting for the still-current and official principal to arrive. Some were anxious, while others were fuming inside due to the long wait. Finally one of the leaders snapped out and said.

- "It's clear that she won't be coming. It's pointless to wait any longer; after all this reunion is a waste of time. We should have done this a year ago!"

- "You should be careful with your choice of words sir." – said a strong voice coming from the door.

Everyone in the room turned in the direction of the door to look at it's owner. There she was, standing proudly at the entrance of the room, the person they were waiting for; Natsuki Kruger. And by her side was none other than the Bewitching Smile Amethyst; Shizuru Viola, as loyal as always.

- "Sorry I'm late." – said Natsuki.

She was wearing her Gakuenchou attire, with some slight modifications. She was also wearing her blindfold and she was holding a metal staff in her right hand. Sara and Miss Maria were the first ones to notice how much Natsuki had grown in several ways. She looked more mature and determined. They just could imagine what kind of training the otome went through in order to become like this. They couldn't wait to see what Natsuki would be showing them.

Natsuki began to walk forward, finally stopping her steps at the center of the room.

- "I apologize for my tardiness. Nevertheless I truly appreciate that you have come."

- "Then, shall we begin with this meeting?" – said Sara.

Natsuki remained standing in the same place, there in the middle of the room with Shizuru by her side. One of the leaders that did not have much confidence in the principal's abilities, upon seeing that she didn't bother to move, said in a mocking way.

- "Do you want some assistance to be guided to your place, Gakuenchou Kruger?"

Some of Natsuki's supporters scowled at his comment, he sure was taunting the otome now. Others chuckled at the comment.

Natsuki simply grinned and said.

- "Thanks for your thoughtfulness, but I'm afraid there's no place for me at the table. All of the seats are taken."

The leader opened his eyes in surprise. How had she known that? Most likely someone had told her about it. He placed his hand inside his coat pocket and clenched his fists out of nervousness. No one noticed this motion – no one but Natsuki, so she said.

- "May I ask why you are so nervous mister? Your hand will get sore if you continue clenching it like that."

- "What?"

Every person in the room turned her eyes to this leader and saw how indeed he had a hand inside his pocket, but they couldn't see more than that. Then they turned their gazes to the raven-haired otome, who was smiling broadly.

- "I never expected to get this many different reactions from you. I'm glad. By the way Arika, stop playing with your uniform, that's not the correct behavior of an otome, especially during a meeting."

- "Ye- yes!" – said Arika completely surprised that she was addressed by none other than Natsuki.

Sara, Miss Maria and Queen Mashiro saw how the Windbloom's otome was indeed playing the hem of her dress out of boredom. To say they were shocked was an understatement; they were left completely speechless and totally astonished.

- "Hahaha! This is quite interesting." – said the holder of the Continental Orb Topaz; Haruka Armitage – "Gakuenchou, I want to have a Butou with you right now if possible."

- "I have no objection. And you Sara?" – said Natsuki.

Said otome was a bit surprised that she was being asked, but soon understood that Natsuki was giving her her place as the provisional head of campus.

- "You have Shinso-sama's and my authorization."

- "Excellent!" – said Haruka – "Yukino! Give me the contract kiss."

- "Eh? But Haruka-chan, you plan to Butou here?"

- "I was specific wasn't I? I said I wanted to Butou now."

Yukino tried to stop Haruka, but as usual her otome did things without even thinking and when she was this excited, she heard no reasons at all, so in the end Yukino kissed Haruka's gem. Haruka immediately summoned her robe.

- "MATERIALIZE!"

Not a second later after Haruka materialized her robe and weapon she charged at the raven haired otome. Shizuru had already stepped aside to give Natsuki enough space to fight at the moment she saw Haruka getting the contract kiss from Yukino, and she simply smiled when she saw Natsuki get in her fighting stance.

- "DINAMITE CRUSHER!" – yelled Haruka throwing her weapon directly at Natsuki.

A cloud of dust covered the room right after Haruka launched her attack; when it cleared, all the people in the room were awed. Natsuki was still standing in her place; the staff up above her head in a horizontal position being firmly held in her hands, neutralizing Haruka's powerful attack. Haruka's eyes opened widely. Natsuki was not only able to stop her most powerful technique easily, but she also did it without materializing her robe. Almost immediately, Haruka initiated a series of combos that Natsuki dodged and blocked without effort.

Natsuki's movements were sharp, perfect, and flawless; they flowed so smoothly and with such elegance that it was hard to believe that she couldn't see.

Sara couldn't believe that her onee-sama was the one showing off this kind of Butou; it was incredible. Without noticing she whispered.

- "How is she able to do that?"

Shizuru who was near, heard her and said.

- "It wasn't easy. Natsuki went through a rough and rigid training, not only to get stronger physically but also spiritually. She trained her other senses to a higher level in order to see all her surroundings in a new way. The nanomachines did their part in this too. Natsuki's senses are now higher than the ones of an average human or even an otome. You could say that she now has super senses."

- "So basically she sees with all her senses?"

- "Yes, even if she couldn't hear you, she would still be able to know where you are, since she can smell you, feel your presence, perceive the slightest movements and changes on your body."

- "Impressive…"

The women turned their gazes to the battle and saw how Natsuki had the upper hand.

During the fight, Natsuki had detected a weak point in Haruka's series of attacks, so she waited for the correct moment to strike, and she didn't have to wait for too long; soon she attacked Haruka back and disarmed her using her staff. Haruka blinked twice and then she busted out a powerful laugh.

- "Hahaha! This is it! There's no doubt for me anymore! She certainly has the power, technique and guts of an otome and to continue being the Headmistress of Garderobe!"

Natsuki lowered her staff again and said.

- "Thank you, Haruka."

- "That was simply amazing, Gakuenchou!" – said Arika coming closer to Natsuki, her eyes filled with admiration and respect.

All the leaders and their otome still couldn't believe what had happened. The Ice Silver Crystal had won the Butou without even materializing.

- "That's impossible…" – whispered one.

- "I bet the doctor did something to her. "

Sara, who had heard what they were saying, approached them and said.

- "I'm afraid to tell you that you are mistaken. Youko-sensei has been in Garderobe all the past year. She never left, not even once. So, it would have been impossible for her to assist Natsuki the way you think she did."

- "I believe it's settled then. Natsuki Kruger will continue being the headmistress of Garderobe." – said Miss Maria.

- "Certainly she has proved that she can still be an otome. But, what about the paper work?" – someone asked.

- "That's why she has me." – answered Shizuru coming closer to them.

Her face was showing her trademark polite smile, however her body was emanating a dangerous aura, daring anyone to open their mouths and complain about it.

All the ones that were opposed in the beginning didn't have any other option but to agree, after all, they had witnessed Natsuki's skills and capabilities; it was futile to deny such a demonstration.

After all the proper documents were signed by all the leaders and the current but temporary Gakuenchou, Natsuki headed to what was now her office again. She took a seat behind her desk and sighed as she rested her elbows over the desk. Shizuru closed the door behind them and walked to where Natsuki was. She saw how her love now had a more relaxed expression adorning her features; also her body had released all the tension that had been contained before.

- "Are you satisfied with the result?" – asked Shizuru placing her hand over Natsuki's shoulder.

- "Yes, I am. But I bet that some of those people are still wary and unconvinced of it. I want to prove them wrong. There's still much to do."

- "I will help my Natsuki; after all, we are not even half of the way down this path we decided to take."

Natsuki squeezed Shizuru's hand and said.

- "Thank you for everything Shizuru; without your strength, devotion and love for me I wouldn't be sitting here today. I don't know what would have become of me; it was thanks to your light that I was able to overcome this world of shadows. Shizuru, I don't know how to thank you love. Words can't even describe how grateful I am, how much I love you."

Shizuru had tears in her eyes and running down her cheeks. Natsuki's sweet words reached deep inside her soul, making her feel like the happiest person in the entire world, making her feel complete. Leaning over her, she pressed her lips over her beloved ones, a deep kiss full of emotions; she was pouring all her feelings in that kiss. When they were out of breath, Shizuru rested her forehead against Natsuki's and whispered.

- "I'm thankful to Natsuki too. I'm happy that she didn't push me aside; that she allowed me to walk by her side all this time. Her kindness and love are what give me a reason to move on. Natsuki, I love you with all my being, I love you so much."

This time it was Natsuki who had tears in her emerald eyes. Natsuki brought her lips to Shizuru's, starting a new, sweet and meaningful kiss; as if sealing a silent promise and making an eternal vow that not even all the words in the universe could express.

After that day Natsuki made sure to show off her capacities as Headmistress, and with Shizuru's help, it was an easy task. In fact, after the Butou she had held with Haruka, Natsuki's popularity among the students increased considerably; she had more admirers than before, and she even surpassed Shizuru's numbers. Since Natsuki was still a column, from time to time she was sent on missions too, Shizuru always going with her of course. The otome that accompanied her those times were overwhelmed by her power and style. If she was powerful without her robe, when using it she was unbeatable.

Every time that Natsuki returned from a mission, some of the corals and even some pearls spread the news and started new rumors of what they've heard from other otome or their onee-sama; most of them were regarding her amazing strength technique and superb Butou. The most well-known was how she was able to contain the destructive power of the Dinamite Crusher without using her robe.

And the new students did not only have that topic to talk about regarding her admired and mysterious principal; one of the aspects that intrigued them the most was that whenever they caught a glimpse of the Gakuenchou sometimes she was wearing her blindfold and sometimes she didn't; and the times she didn't, she always kept her eyes closed. Even though they knew that the principal was blind, the new corals had never seen the headmistress' eyes. Due to that, a legend was created and began to spread all around Garderobe. Some said that the principal only opened her eyes to summon her fighting spirit; others said that she opened them to scare off her enemies due to her deadly gaze; but the most popular one among the students was also the most romantic, since it said that she only opened her eyes to show them to her dearly beloved, since their beauty could not even be compared to a pair of emeralds. This last one wasn't too far from the truth, but certainly the students didn't have the slightest idea how correct they were, Natsuki would show her eyes only to Shizuru.

Years went by and the gossip concerning the remarkable Gakuenchou never ceased, it reached a point where she was compared to the famous otome, holder of the Blue Sky Sapphire; Lena Sayers. Some dared to say that the headmistress had become as powerful as her.

Natsuki was there all this time to guide and instruct many girls who wanted to become an otome; of course that was until her day to retire finally came. She spent all of her youth assisting Garderobe with all her might, all the time being supported by her ever loyal and graceful lover.

Natsuki knew that she had reached the end of the path she and her lover firmly took when she heard some of their friends, acquaintances and other people say that she had been the best headmistress in all of Garderobe's history.

She retired feeling fulfilled, feeling that she had achieved what she had aimed for, and it was very satisfying. Gone from campus and her otome life style, she decided to start another path that she always had wanted to take. One that only one person could take with her, and she wanted only that person to be with her. She wanted to spend the rest of her years living with Shizuru, the holder of her heart, that's why she had asked her to be officially her wife. When she did ask Shizuru, of course Natsuki was blushing more than ever, and from this small gesture, Shizuru realized that even if this was a 'new' Natsuki, she was still the same in several ways, and she loved it.

Shizuru had agreed right away of course, since it was something she had always wished and dreamed of, and now it would become real. She was overjoyed that Natsuki would like to take this path with her too, since it was one she had always wished of taking with her beloved goddess. She only wished for one thing too, to walk this path for the longest time possible and to reach its end together.

* * *

Some months after Natsuki had left her position as headmistress, she received a visit from her dear friend Mai Tokiha. They were sitting outside of Natsuki's manor, at the flower garden that Shizuru loved to spend hours with Natsuki, to be more precise. Natsuki and Mai were chatting and drinking some tea that Shizuru had poured for them earlier. Shizuru herself wasn't there at the moment, since she was baking some pastries that Natsuki was very fond of.

Mai sent some side-glances to her raven-haired friend. Of course, Natsuki noticed them and asked.

- "Yes Mai? Is there something on your mind?"

Mai closed her eyes and shook her head. Ever since she'd reconnected with Natsuki, she had trouble even hiding her thoughts from her friend. She was still baffled at how Natsuki could do it, but as long as she could, the question of why didn't really matter.

- "It's just something that I've been wondering for a while."

- "And that is?"

- "Well…" – paused Mai – "Do you ever miss being able to see? I know you are more perceptive now than you used to be, but I can't help but think that there'd be something missing without your eyesight."

Natsuki thought for a moment, not really finding an answer to that since she never considered that something was missing.

- "I don't really think so. What are you trying to say?"

- "What I mean is, doesn't it bother you that you can't see Shizuru's face? Haven't you missed that?"

Natsuki's brows went up for a second and then she let out a small and carefree laugh. Mai was surprised at this reaction from her friend. Was she missing something?

- "Why do you think that I can't see Shizuru's face?"

- "What?" – exclaimed Mai – "Then Natsuki, you mean that you…"

Natsuki shook her head as a negative response to what her friend was implying. Then she said.

- "I'm still unable to see Mai. But I don't need my eyesight to see Shizuru's face everyday, every second. All her features, all her being is engraved in my memory, in my soul. I can see her face any time I want; her smiling face, her pouting face…her image becomes clearer every day."

What also she didn't tell her friend was that Shizuru made sure every night that she would remember; she would never let her forget. A blush adorned Natsuki's face at this thought. Mai looked at her friend curiously for a moment and then smiled. Indeed she still was the old Natsuki in some ways.

- "And what about me?" – asked Mai all of a sudden – "Do you still remember how I look like?"

- "Of course, it's hard to forget a nosy red-head like you." – replied Natsuki with a smirk.

- "Hey!"

Mai took a sip of her tea when another question formed in her mind. She furrowed her eyebrows and put her cup down. Once more Natsuki sensed Mai's movements and asked.

- "There's still much on your mind, right?"

- "Please, stop doing that. I feel that I can't even blink in front of you." – said Mai with a chuckle.

- "Sorry, I really can't help it."

Mai sighed again and, looking back at the former headmistress, she said.

- "Have you ever heard what the new students and some people at Garderobe say about you?"

At that moment, Shizuru was walking to the flower garden with a tray in her hands filled with Natsuki's favorite sweets. As she came nearer she could hear the two friends' conversation. She stopped in her tracks when she heard Mai asking Natsuki about some gossip regarding her beloved back at Garderobe. She knew that Natsuki had probably already heard her approaching, but she wanted to hear what was about to be said by Mai, and she did not want to interrupt the flow of the conversation. Plus, her instincts told her that it was quite important. Shizuru then heard Natsuki talk.

- "Not really, I live at a quite secluded place now, so I'm quite disconnected from the world. Mind enlightening me?"

- "They say that you've become a legendary otome too. They say you are a legend, Natsuki."

- "Is that so?"

- "Aren't you honored? Heroes are remembered but legends never die. Natsuki, you've gained a life for eternity and even more."

Natsuki kept silent for a moment and then she said.

- "They are giving me too much credit and merits that I don't deserve."

- "What do you mean?"

- "All that I did was not to gain the title of legendary otome or anything as such. I could care less about that. A life for eternity is pointless to me without my most important person by my side."

- "Then, can you explain to me why you came back?"

- "Everything I did, I did it for Shizuru." – Natsuki paused and then turned her face towards Mai, her face serious and determined – "I wanted to be worthy of Shizuru. I didn't want to be a burden to her. I wanted to be able to protect her. If I didn't prove it to the others, if I didn't prove it to myself, then it would have been meaningless. Having their approval was proof that I did fine, that I could be by her side even in this state."

- "But, you do realize that Shizuru's love for you is unconditional, she would be by your side no matter what happened."

- "I know, but still, it was something that I wanted to do. All I accomplished in Garderobe was thanks to Shizuru. Shizuru was there with me during my training; there were times that I wanted to give up, but it was thanks to her that I was able to continue. She was the wind beneath my wings. If I'm considered a legend, then to me she's divinity. She…she's much stronger than I am. In many ways, yet people are not giving her the credit she deserves."

- "Natsuki…"

- "I know it was selfish of me, but it was something that I had to do."

Mai simply smiled and, finishing her tea, she said.

- "It's alright Natsuki. I should have figured as much. You were always like that, even when we were corals."

Mai and Natsuki chatted about other random stuff. In the meantime, Shizuru, who had listened everything the girls said, tried to control the beating of her heart and to steady her breathing. She was totally moved by Natsuki's confession; she didn't know that the girl she loved thought like this. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she made her appearance, walking to the table where the two friends were, still carrying the tray with sweets. She saw how Mai was standing up and asked.

- "Ara, Mai-san, are you leaving already?"

- "Yes, I'm afraid that I can't stay any longer. Mikoto is probably eating all the ramen at the shop, so I want to check on her." – looking back at Natsuki she said – "Hope to see you soon, Natsuki. And you too, Shizuru-san."

- "You're welcome any time." – said Shizuru.

- "Thanks for coming by, Mai."

Mai bid them farewell and left the manor, leaving the couple alone. Shizuru had already placed the tray on the table and had taken a seat by her love's side. Natsuki could hear that Shizuru's heartbeat was faster than usual, so she asked.

- "Shizuru, are you okay?"

Shizuru simply took Natsuki's hand and, squeezing it, she asked.

- "Why didn't you tell me?"

- "Tell you…?" – asked Natsuki not quite understanding what Shizuru was referring to.

- "The real reason for your training." – said Shizuru.

- "So you heard me before…"

Shizuru simply nodded. Natsuki hung her head a bit in embarrassment. Holding Shizuru's hand tighter, she answered.

- "As I said, I wanted to be worthy of you, I wanted to able to protect you. If I were to be a burden to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I wanted to be forever by your side, no matter what I had to do to accomplish it."

- "Natsuki…" – Shizuru said, kissing the lips of her partner – "You can be so silly sometimes. As Mai-san said, you didn't need to do this. I love you the way you are."

- "You already know how I can be."

- "Yes, and that's why I love you so much."

The two stayed there, in silence, enjoying the serenity of their favorite spot. Finally, they had reached the end of their path, walking together; there were many obstacles along the way, but with each other's strength and love, there was nothing that could stop them. Natsuki was told many times that she was a legend; she didn't think too high about it in the beginning, but then realized that maybe it was good.; because if she were to live forever, then Shizuru would too. Since legends never die, and Natsuki's love for Shizuru was so strong that she too had become a legend thanks to her lover. She liked it, since this was the way it was supposed to be: the two of them together for eternity.

END

* * *

There you go! I hope you enjoyed this Normal ending. It took me a while to come up with it, but if it makes you happy, then I'll feel satisfied.

Now, I would like to ask you something. After this ending, would you still like to see the 'Happy Version'? I feel that this ending fits the fic, but that's only my opinion, I will do what YOU my dear readers say; if you want me to leave it this way or to write the third version. Please leave a review with your opinion about it.

Thanks so much for reading all for all your support!

See you around!

Shezaei Neko

Beta's notes: Personally, I was just blown away by this chapter. I was at first expecting it to be more tame, but I'm really pleased with what Shezaei Neko did show how Natsuki can get past losing her eyesight and not really lose anything in the process. I really hope that it met your expectations after the sad ending. In fact, with all the growth shown here, I'd actually be content with this as simply the happy ending, and I have trouble imagining what might be able to top it. But maybe it doesn't have to top it; it just has to be different. Feel free to leave your own opinion on this in a review.


End file.
